


contact tracing

by sorry4yourloss



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Drunk Texting, Fluff, M/M, Textfic, Texting, Wrong Number AU, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry4yourloss/pseuds/sorry4yourloss
Summary: 0422-XXXX: Hey.0422-XXXX: It’s the guy from the restaurant this afternoon. I was debating whether or not to send you this message, but I feel it’s only fair I let you know.0422-XXXX: I’m not interested.0422-XXXX: I do appreciate you giving me your number, and I’m sure your confidence will treat you well in the future. But I likely won’t contact you any further than this.0422-XXXX: Best wishes.akira kurusu: ????????akira kurusu: excuse me??akira kurusu: i don’t remember giving anyone my number today????akira kurusu: or going out, for that matter???0422-XXXX: I must have the wrong number, then. Apologies for the inconvenience.akira kurusu: np dude well done on the rejectionakira kurusu: i liedakira kurusu: that was an awful rejection0422-XXXX: Excuse me?
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 322
Kudos: 1313





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call me, beep me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841764) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> im not even done w persona 5 ive just fallen in love with akechi n akira in every possible universe  
> and i love chatfics. addicted to them. (call me, beep me changed my LIFE)
> 
> this is written from akira's phone's POV which is why he has himself as his full name, like how everyone has a contact for themselves w all their own info on it!!
> 
> key:  
> akechi - 0422-XXXX, UGLY ROBOT, goro akechi  
> akira - akira kurusu  
> ann - ann ♡  
> ryuji - ⚠ ryuji ⚠  
> yusuke - yusuke  
> haru - milady  
> makoto - my queen  
> futaba - our local hacker ;)

**08.12.2020**

**(20:46)**

**0422-XXXX** : Hey.

**0422-XXXX** : It’s the guy from the restaurant this afternoon. I was debating whether or not to send you this message, but I feel it’s only fair I let you know.

**0422-XXXX** : I’m not interested.

**0422-XXXX** : I do appreciate you giving me your number, and I’m sure your confidence will treat you well in the future. But I likely won’t contact you any further than this.

**0422-XXXX** : Best wishes.

**akira kurusu** : ????????

**akira kurusu** : excuse me??

**akira kurusu** : i don’t remember giving anyone my number today????

**akira kurusu** : or going out, for that matter???

**0422-XXXX** : I must have the wrong number, then. Apologies for the inconvenience.

**akira kurusu** : np dude well done on the rejection

**08.13.2020**

**(01:14)**

**akira kurusu** : i lied

**akira kurusu** : that was an awful rejection

**0422-XXXX** : Excuse me?

**akira kurusu** : why’d you even text??? its not like they really knew you

**akira kurusu** : leaving them hanging would have been better than “I’m sure your confidence will treat you well in the future.”

**akira kurusu** : man who tf talks like that

**akira kurusu** : “I likely won’t contact you any further than this.” 

**akira kurusu** : you’re turning them down not waitlisting them at a university

**0422-XXXX** : And you decided that 1 in the morning was the perfect time to give me communication advice?

**akira kurusu** : hey, no time like the present

**0422-XXXX** : Well.

**0422-XXXX** : I’ll keep that in mind, I suppose.

**akira kurusu** : you’re welcome

**0422-XXXX** : I refuse to thank you for giving me unwarranted advice at 1 in the morning.

**akira kurusu** : your loss

**akira kurusu** : then again considering the way you talk you probably won’t need my advice lol

**0422-XXXX** : Excuse me?

**akira kurusu** : read

**0422-XXXX** : I’ll have you know I find myself turning down people’s advances rather often.

**akira kurusu** : surprising

**akira kurusu** : impressed if anyone gets past the texting stage w you

**akira kurusu** : u type like a robot

**0422-XXXX** : That doesn’t seem to matter to most people.

**akira kurusu** : okay ?? self-centered much 

**0422-XXXX** : Could you be any more insufferable?

**akira kurusu** : yes

**akira kurusu** : but dont worry

**akira kurusu** : I likely won’t contact you any further than this.

**0422-XXXX** : Are you mocking me?

**akira kurusu** : no

**akira kurusu** : bye ugly

**0422-XXXX** : Bye, imbecile.

**(08:34)**

**akira kurusu** : who tf are you calling an imbecile?

**UGLY ROBOT** : Good morning to you, too.

**UGLY ROBOT** : As you would say, “read”.

**akira kurusu** : LMAO

**akira kurusu** : sorry i wasn’t laughing at your text

**akira kurusu** : i was laughing at your contact name

**UGLY ROBOT** : You saved my number? I’m honored.

**akira kurusu** : yeah under ‘UGLY ROBOT’

**akira kurusu** : i don’t remember doing it but what a good decision on my part

**UGLY ROBOT** : Ugly robot?

**UGLY ROBOT** : Fine.

**UGLY ROBOT** : Saving your number under ‘Judgemental Moron’.

**akira kurusu** : capitalization kinda kills it tbh

**UGLY ROBOT** : No, it doesn’t.

**UGLY ROBOT** : Saved.

**akira kurusu** : aww you saved my number? i’m sure your confidence will treat you well in the future but i likely won’t contact you any further than this

**UGLY ROBOT** : Do you ever stop?

**akira kurusu** : no?????

**akira kurusu** : do you??

**UGLY ROBOT** : I never started.

**akira kurusu** : you literally texted first

**UGLY ROBOT** : It wasn’t intended for you.

**UGLY ROBOT** : Or was it?

**UGLY ROBOT** : Is this you? Is this your idea of revenge for me rejecting you?

**akira kurusu** : u r so twisted dude

**akira kurusu** : how would i have even come up with that

**akira kurusu** : first of all im 12

**UGLY ROBOT** : Seriously?

**UGLY ROBOT** : Jokes aside, if you’re actually 12, I’ll have to cut contact with you now.

**akira kurusu** : chill out what 12 year old talks like this

**UGLY ROBOT** : Sorry, I don’t exactly talk to 12 year olds often.

**UGLY ROBOT** : Are you 12? Be serious.

**akira kurusu** : no dude i’m 19

**akira kurusu** : promise

**akira kurusu** : scouts honor

**akira kurusu** : are you 80?

**UGLY ROBOT** : 80?

**UGLY ROBOT** : I’m only 60. Don’t be rude.

**akira kurusu** : oh sorry you’re just wise behind your years sir

**UGLY ROBOT** : I was joking.

**akira kurusu** : i know????

**akira kurusu** : whos the imbecile now

**UGLY ROBOT** : Still you.

**UGLY ROBOT** : Anyways.

**UGLY ROBOT** : I’m 20.

**akira kurusu** : didnt ask but thanks

**UGLY ROBOT** : Have you ever heard of manners?

**akira kurusu** : no, what are those?

**akira kurusu** : please explain them to me oh almighty dictionary

**UGLY ROBOT** : [ https://google.com/ ](https://google.com/)

**UGLY ROBOT** : That should aid you in your research.

**akira kurusu** : LMAO that’s the only funny thing you’ve said all day

**akira kurusu** : im using that

**UGLY ROBOT** : It’s only 10 AM. Give me time.

**akira kurusu** : implying that you’re going to keep texting me?

**akira kurusu** : and you thought i was the one interested in you?

**UGLY ROBOT** : You’re less boring than my day job. That, I’ll give you.

**akira kurusu** : day job?

**akira kurusu** : for some reason i thought you’d be in college

**akira kurusu** : the grammar really gives me snobby student vibes

**UGLY ROBOT** : Disregard that. 

**UGLY ROBOT** : I’m afraid I’ve given you too much information about myself.

**akira kurusu** : ...all you told me is that u have a job

**akira kurusu** : omg are you a spy

**akira kurusu** : or like . a murderer

**UGLY ROBOT** : No and no.

**UGLY ROBOT** : I am in college, though. Along with the job. It’s just really time-consuming.

**UGLY ROBOT** : My schedule’s odd.

**akira kurusu** : ohhh i see

**akira kurusu** : well you’re less boring than class.. that, ill give you

**UGLY ROBOT** : Ha.

**(11:01)**

**ann ♡** : if your phone buzzes one more time, i’m selling you out to prof kawakami

**akira kurusu** : NOO you would never

**ann ♡** : where are all the notifs coming from anyway??

**ann ♡** : you have like 3 friends??

**ann ♡** : and 1 of them is SITTING IN FRONT OF YOU IN CLASS BEGGING YOU TO AT LEAST PUT YOUR PHONE ON DO NOT DISTURB

**akira kurusu** : fine

**ann ♡** : thank you!! <3

**ann ♡** : crepes at 4? when your english class ends? ryuji’s invited too

**akira kurusu** : id love nothing more

**(11:14)**

**akira kurusu** : me. u. ann. crepes after english

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : u payin?

**akira kurusu** : ann’s paying

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : i’m in

**(11:16)**

**akira kurusu** : you’re paying

**ann ♡** : i’m what?

**(11:18)**

**akira kurusu** : ayo ugly sorry if i respond less often

**akira kurusu** : i just got yelled at for having my phone out in class

**UGLY ROBOT** : By the professor? I’m sorry for distracting you.

**akira kurusu** : no 

**akira kurusu** : by my gf

**akira kurusu** : youre not distracting me LOL its fine

**(12:19)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : lunch on the art building roof as usual?

**ann ♡** : yes !!

**yusuke my love** : i’ll be late, i’m finishing up a project.

**my queen** : of course the roof. why would you assume otherwise?

**akira kurusu** : idk makoto maybe if you didn’t sneak off with haru last week…

**milady** : what?

**my queen** : what?

**ann ♡** : you heard him!!

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yea >:( usually you 2 are the first people there so i got confused!!

**milady** : we’re sorry!!! 

**milady** : we’ll warn you guys next time!!!!!

**my queen** : we’ll what?

**(13:51)**

**UGLY ROBOT** : You have a girlfriend?

**UGLY ROBOT** : That surprises me.

**akira kurusu** : what’s that supposed to mean

**UGLY ROBOT** : Read.

**akira kurusu** : its so not funny when you say it

**akira kurusu** : anyway no . that was a jokey joke

**akira kurusu** : no gf

**akira kurusu** : i mean, ann’s great and we tried it for a bit

**akira kurusu** : but no gf

**UGLY ROBOT** : Ann?

**akira kurusu** : my not-gf

**UGLY ROBOT** : I gathered as much.

**UGLY ROBOT** : I just think it’s odd that I now know the name of a girl who’s not your girlfriend, even though I’ve yet to learn your name.

**akira kurusu** : oooo you wanna kiss me so bad

**UGLY ROBOT** : ????

**UGLY ROBOT** : First of all, you’re 12.

**akira kurusu** : did the robot just make a joke?????

**akira kurusu** : is the world ending???

**UGLY ROBOT** : I’ve made multiple jokes over the course of our conversations.

**UGLY ROBOT** : I do understand, though, if you’re too stupid to have picked up on them.

**akira kurusu** : aaand there we go back to normal

**UGLY ROBOT** : Define “normal”?

**akira kurusu** : [ https://google.com/ ](https://google.com/)

**akira kurusu** : that should aid you in your research

**(14:09)**

**ann ♡** : WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE NOISE

**akira kurusu** : im literally on dnd what do u want from me

**ann ♡** : it’s not about the notifs

**ann ♡** : its about the fact that youve laughed like twice now

**akira kurusu** : i have not LAUGHED

**ann ♡** : your fake coughing isnt as good as u think it is

**ann ♡** : who are you texting that could be that funny????

**ann ♡** : i’ve never made you laugh in class??

**akira kurusu** : youre not funny??

**ann ♡** : consider your crepes unpaid for

**akira kurusu** : ann

**akira kurusu** : ann it was a joke

**akira kurusu** : ann i was being sarcastic

**akira kurusu** : because you’re the funniest girl alive

**akira kurusu** : and also the most beautiful

**akira kurusu** : and also the smartest

**akira kurusu** : well that one might be a long shot

**akira kurusu** : don’t glare at me like that

**akira kurusu** : that was also a joke

**akira kurusu** : ann i love u

**akira kurusu** : you are perfect in every way

**akira kurusu** : i’ll be super quiet from now on too

**ann ♡** : omg akira the crepes are like 200 yen 

**ann ♡** : how broke r u to be groveling like this??

**akira kurusu** : no comment

**akira kurusu** : will you take pity on a poor man

**ann ♡** : fine

**ann ♡** : only if you stay REAL quiet for the rest of the day

**akira kurusu** : marry me?

**ann ♡** : let’s elope

**(15:51)**

**UGLY ROBOT** : Good one.

**UGLY ROBOT** : Very original.

**UGLY ROBOT** : I’m contacting your board of academics and reporting you for plagiarism.

**akira kurusu** : jokes on you im dropping out soon anyway

**UGLY ROBOT** : Really?

**UGLY ROBOT** : Why?

**akira kurusu** : to become a stripper

**UGLY ROBOT** : And here I thought I was going to learn another interesting fact about you.

**akira kurusu** : every fact about me is interesting

**UGLY ROBOT** : Debatable.

**(16:01)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : WHERE R U

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : ann and i are WAITING

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : she wants to know if ur texting the mystery man

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : i didn’t even kno u were texting a mystery man!!!!!

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : deets when????

**(16:02)**

**ann ♡** : could u be ANY slower??

**akira kurusu** : GIVE ME ONE MINUTE BABE I SWEAR

**(16:02)**

**akira kurusu** : brb

**akira kurusu** : going on a date

**UGLY ROBOT** : You never fail to surprise me.

**akira kurusu** : it’s not an actual date in case that one got you too

**UGLY ROBOT** : At this point I’m just going to assume everything you say is a joke.

**akira kurusu** : amazing decision im nvr serious

**akira kurusu** : ok seriously my friends are bothering me bye

**akira kurusu** : have fun w your day job sorry i cant unbore u forever <3

**UGLY ROBOT** : Enjoy your date.

**(16:38)**

**akira kurusu** : dfkgjHIIIIII

**akira kurusu** : NICE TO MEET YOU MYSTERY MAN

**akira kurusu** : ITS ANN AND RFbvnhd

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

**(17:26)**

**akira kurusu** : I AM NEVER FORGIVING YOU TWO FOR HIJACKING MY PHONE

**ann ♡** : oops!!

**ann ♡** : sorry!!

**ann ♡** : :)

**akira** **kurusu** : not worth the free crepes.

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : dude 

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : you talked ab this guy for like 10 min straight

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : as if he wasnt literally just a wrong number text 

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : from LAST NIGHT

**ann ♡** : if he was that important to you we just wanted to say hi!!

**(17:39)**

**UGLY ROBOT** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

**(17:40)**

**akira kurusu** : PAUSE

**akira kurusu** : HE SENT A VOICE MESSAGE BACK

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : here we go again

**ann ♡** : ‘i just think hes neat’

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : time for another 10 min rant

**akira kurusu** : his voice…

**ann ♡** : SCREEN RECORD RN !!!!

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : or dont… sum of us dont wanna hear u pine for this random guy AGAIN

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Video_

**ann ♡** : ….omg

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : ayo…

**(18:11)**

**akira kurusu** : im so sorry my friends took my phone

**akira kurusu** : as you can tell i guess

**akira kurusu** : ..cool voice tho

**UGLY ROBOT** : Thanks.

**UGLY ROBOT** : Tell your friends I’m sorry my message wasn’t as long as theirs, I was on my way to class.

**akira kurusu** : u have no obligation to them its ok

**akira kurusu** : they are THE WORST

**UGLY ROBOT** : Do tell.

**akira kurusu** : sakamoto is my roommate. track star. engineering major. never shuts up

**akira kurusu** : takamaki is ann. fashion design. bought me crepes so i can’t slander her yet

**UGLY ROBOT** : Somehow it’s unsurprising that buying you food ensures your silence.

**UGLY ROBOT** : I really do know far more about your friends than I do you at this point, don’t I?

**akira kurusu** : my only personality trait is being friends w them so its fine

**UGLY ROBOT** : So you won’t be telling me about yourself, then?

**akira kurusu** : spilling my life story to a wrong-number text? no thank you

**UGLY ROBOT** : That’s fair.

**UGLY ROBOT** : Then again, most wrong-number texts don’t often hold conversations that last this long.

**akira kurusu** : that’s also fair

**UGLY ROBOT** : Do we plan on continuing our correspondence?

**akira kurusu** : u are ANNOYINGLY straightforward

**akira kurusu:** its not that serious

**akira kurusu** : but i mean yeah this is hilarious im down if you are

**(20:47)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : omw back from gym

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : prep some ramen for me plzzz

**akira kurusu** : thats not a very sound fitness practice

**(21:25)**

**UGLY ROBOT** : Alright.

**UGLY ROBOT** : There was no harm in asking.

**akira kurusu** : i guess??

**akira kurusu** : so, mr. desperate, whats your name?

**UGLY ROBOT** : Desperate?

**UGLY ROBOT** : Sorry for the lapses in my replies, by the way. Unlike you, apparently, I pay attention in class.

**akira kurusu** : hey

**akira kurusu** : i pay attention >:(

**akira kurusu** : not my fault youre distracting me

**UGLY ROBOT** : _Attachment: 1 Screenshot_

**UGLY ROBOT** : This you?

**(22:34)**

**akira kurusu** : I JUST GOT “THIS YOU”D BY HIM???

**our local hacker ;)** : LMFAO BY WHO

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : his new bf he wont shut up about

**akira kurusu** : WRONG CHAT

**akira kurusu** : SHUT UP RYUJI???

**ann ♡** : ryuji’s right!!!! but he has my stamp of approval

**yusuke my love** : whose boyfriend?

**my quee** n: i do love a good ‘this you’.

**akira kurusu** : i literally met him like yesterday

**our local hacker ;)** : ??????ok and??????

**yusuke my love** : you’ve said more about people you’ve met in shorter periods of time.

**yusuke my love** : i’ve heard many affectionate comments about complete strangers.

**milady** : OOH like that girl he met the one time he went to church!!

**our local hacker ;)** : or the hot starbucks baristas he constantly tries to seduce

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : or ann, seconds after meeting her

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : or makoto, seconds after meeting her

**akira kurusu** : that’s enough

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : or haru, seconds after meeting her

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : or yusuke, whispered in my ear during the meeting

**akira kurusu** : i’m outta here

**(22:57)**

**akira kurusu** : im not acknowledging that

**akira kurusu** : anyways i take back what i said about my personality and my friends i actually have none now i hate them all

**UGLY ROBOT** : Being friendless seems more in-character for you.

**akira kurusu** : youre the worst

**akira kurusu** : id be able to insult you better if i knew your name

**(23:04)**

**akira kurusu** : he keeps dipping every time i ask him his name

**akira kurusu** : as if its that big a deal??

**ann ♡** : maybe he’s shy!!! he sounds like the shy type his voice is soo soft and refined

**akira kurusu** : he did freak out when he accidentally told me he had a job

**ann ♡** : see!! he could be a lil paranoid that’s so cute

**akira kurusu** : i cant believe youre encouraging this

**ann ♡** : your life’s been boring lately

**ann ♡** : and his VOICE!!!

**ann ♡** : imagine how good a story this’ll be to tell your kids

**akira kurusu** : our KIDS?

**akira kurusu** : maybe if i knew his name

**(00:22)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : GO 2 BED I’M TAKIN U ON A RUN EARLY TMRW!!!

**akira kurusu** : no tf youre not

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yes i am!!!!!

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : sleep!!!!

**akira kurusu** : why are you texting me

**akira kurusu** : too chicken to yell at me?

**(00:46)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : quit texting mystery man and sleep SRSLY

**akira kurusu** : we’re not even texting rn jokes on you

**akira kurusu** : pls dont yell at me again give me a sec

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : don’t tell me ur waiting up on a text from a guy whose name u dont even kno

**(00:50)**

**UGLY ROBOT** : Akechi.

**UGLY ROBOT** : My name is Goro Akechi.

**(00:51)**

**akira kurusu** : i’ll have you know his name is GORO AKECHI

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : and when did you find that out

**(00:52)**

**akira kurusu** : akira kurusu

**akira kurusu** : pleasure to meet you goro akechi

**goro akechi** : Pleased to make your acquaintance.

**akira kurusu** : aww rlly??

**goro akechi** : No.

**goro akechi** : Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i the only one who magically gets better at texting their actual friends after reading a fic where they text . please say no, i feel like writing this made me a better texter and for that im grateful
> 
> i love them sm :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **akira kurusu** : how goes the hw?  
>  **akira kurusu** : btw are u a cop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> key:  
> akira - akira kurusu  
> ryuji - ⚠ ryuji ⚠  
> futaba - our local hacker ;)  
> ann - ann ♡  
> yusuke - yusuke my love  
> makoto - my queen  
> haru - milady  
> akechi - goro akechi, ace detective akechi

**08.14.2020**

**(06:00)**

_Incoming call from ⚠ ryuji ⚠_

**(07:02)**

**akira kurusu** : as you would put it,

 **akira kurusu** : im afraid ill no longer be able to contact you from now on

 **goro akechi** : I understand.

 **goro akechi** : May I ask why?

 **akira kurusu** : HOW are you already UP

 **akira kurusu** : actually that doesnt surprise me

 **akira kurusu** : anyway its because im dead

 **goro akechi** : How?

 **akira kurusu** : murder.

 **goro akechi** : Culprit?

 **akira kurusu** : RYUJI SAKAMOTO.

 **goro akechi** : Cause of death?

 **akira kurusu** : RUNNING

 **goro akechi** : Come again?

 **goro akechi** : Running?

 **goro akechi** : I suppose you did mention he was a track star.

 **akira kurusu** : HES the track star so idk why hes forcing ME to go on a 6am run with him

 **goro akechi** : Ah, so that’s why you’re up so early.

 **akira kurusu** : yea whats your excuse

 **akira kurusu** : work, i’m assuming?

 **goro akechi** : Homework.

 **akira kurusu** : you’re up at 7 to do HOMEWORK?????

 **goro akechi** : I’ve been up since 5:30, actually.

 **akira kurusu** : DOING HOMEWORK??????

 **akira kurusu** : are u ok????

 **goro akechi** : It’s routine at this point.

 **akira kurusu** : what are you majoring in?

 **akira kurusu** : if i may ask, mr. mysterious

 **goro akechi** : Criminal justice.

 **akira kurusu** : fancy.

 **goro akechi** : Yours?

 **akira kurusu** : cognitive science

 **goro akechi** : Fancy.

 **akira kurusu** : are you mocking me??

 **goro akechi** : No, it genuinely sounds interesting.

 **akira kurusu** : that really sounds like sarcasm

 **goro akechi** : I promise it isn’t.

 **goro akechi** : I’d tell you if I thought your interests were stupid.

**(08:13)**

**akira kurusu** : he’s majoring in criminal justice

 **akira kurusu** : that’s so sexy of him

 **ann ♡** : is he a cop :/

 **akira kurusu** : …

 **akira kurusu** : omg he cld be he mentioned a job 

**akira kurusu** : say it aint so…

 **ann ♡** : ask!!!

 **akira kurusu** : easier said than done?? like what do i say

 **akira kurusu** : ‘how goes the hw? btw are u a cop?’

 **akira kurusu** : actually wait thats perfect

**(08:45)**

**akira kurusu** : how goes the hw?

 **akira kurusu** : btw are u a cop?

**(08:46)**

**ann ♡** : NOOOO not like that dummy!!!

 **ann ♡** : ask him what his job is duh???

 **akira kurusu** : oh.

 **akira kurusu** : too late

 **ann ♡** : akira!!!!!

**(08:47)**

**goro akechi** : Hm?

 **akira kurusu** : i mean, whats your job

**(09:05)**

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Screenshot_

 **akira kurusu** : you think i saved it?

 **ann ♡** : judging by the lack of reply?????

 **ann ♡** : yeah for sure!!!!!

 **akira kurusu** : tell me again why we’re friends

 **akira kurusu** : friendship ended with ann. now ryuji is my only friend

 **ann ♡** : he wont be when he finds out youre in love w a cop <3

 **akira kurusu** : HES NOT A COP

 **akira kurusu** : DID YOU SNITCH ALREADY???

**(09:28)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : bad news guys

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : akira’s new bf is a cop

 **our local hacker ;)** : BOOOOOOO

 **yusuke my love** : that’s incredibly unfortunate. 

**ann ♡** : BOOOOO

 **milady** : !!!!!!!! 

**milady** : nooo!!!!!!!

 **our local hacker ;)** : BOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **my queen** : how do you know he’s a cop, akira?

 **akira kurusu** : HES NOT

**(09:41)**

**ann ♡** : give it up!!

 **ann ♡** : judging from his radio silence there's a good 90% chance he’s a cop

 **akira kurusu** : i cant believe you snitched

 **akira kurusu** : ryuji’s been yelling at me ab it over breakfast

 **ann ♡** : it’s well deserved, bootlicker <3

**(10:12)**

**goro akechi** : I’m a detective.

**(10:13)**

**akira kurusu:** HES NOT A COP!!!!

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : hes a detective

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : the hell is the difference

 **yusuke my love** : is there a difference?

 **milady** : akira im so sorry to break it to u but arent detectives just promoted cops??

 **akira kurusu** : STOP!!!!

 **akira kurusu** : makoto our token smart girl PLEASE help theres a difference right

 **my queen** : detectives investigate, cops respond.

 **my queen** : that’s my understanding, at least.

 **our local hacker ;)** : cop’s a cop

 **akira kurusu** : i just said he wasnt a cop

 **ann ♡** : i mean i don’t think detectives shoot people that much idrk??

 **our local hacker ;)** : you’d be surprised

 **akira kurusu** : ann?? babe??? are you on my side??

 **ann ♡** : shut up bootlicker

**(10:27)**

**akira kurusu** : what’s the difference between a cop and a detective??

 **goro akechi** : Usually a detective is a promoted cop.

 **akira kurusu** : you are SO not helping my case

 **goro akechi** : Aw, are you talking about me? How sweet.

 **akira kurusu** : so were you a cop???

 **goro akechi** : No, I was never a police officer. I started out as an intern and things sort of spiraled from there.

 **akira kurusu** : u must be smart if you got hired on the fly like that

 **goro akechi** : Thanks.

 **akira kurusu** : that or everyone else at your police station is really dumb 

**goro akechi** : That’s also a possibility.

 **akira kurusu** : screenshotting that and sending it to ur boss

 **goro akechi** : You’ll have to track me down first.

 **akira kurusu** : is that an invitation?

 **goro akechi** : No.

 **goro akechi** : I doubt you’re smart enough to do that sort of thing.

 **akira kurusu** : you're lucky i'm nice

**(11:17)**

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Screenshot_

 **our local hacker ;)** : want me to dox him?

 **akira kurusu** : LMAO

 **ur local hacker ;)** : he’s so lucky i have morals

 **akira kurusu** : my thoughts exactly 

**our local hacker ;)** : i love how he thinks you're stupid tho :3

**(11:20)**

**yusuke my love** : are you free at noon?

 **yusuke my love** : i have a project i’d like your help with.

 **akira kurusu** : anything for you darling

 **yusuke my love** : you never let me down, akira.

**(11:49)**

**goro akechi** : I wouldn’t exactly call you nice.

 **akira kurusu** : :/

 **akira kurusu** : what am i then </3

 **goro akechi** : Barely tolerable.

 **akira kurusu** : shut up you're in love with me

 **goro akechi** : You’re right. Extremely.

 **goro akechi** : Your athleticism was what did it for me.

 **akira kurusu** : i cant stand you i'm never telling you anything again

 **goro akechi** : Oh, no. How will I live without your endless blabber.

 **akira kurusu** : block me then

 **goro akechi** : And if I did?

 **akira kurusu** : id lodpahfjv

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **akira kurusu** : what do you think about this piece?

 **goro akechi** : That’s... beautiful. Did you paint it?

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

**(12:34)**

**akira kurusu** : new group rule. no more taking my phone and texting my friends.

 **my queen** : oh, so he’s your friend now?

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yeah akira, the cop’s your friend now??

 **our local hacker ;)** : BOO!!!! GET HIM OUTTA HERE

 **akira kurusu** : futaba you complimented him like an hour ago

 **our local hacker ;)** : i cant read suddenly. i dont know.

 **milady** : guys akira said he's a detective!!

 **ann ♡** : haru bb you were the one who said detectives were just promoted cops!!!

 **milady** : ann whose side are u on???

 **akira kurusu** : he was never a cop!!!

 **akira kurusu** : went straight from intern to detective

 **my queen** : he must be smart, then..

 **my queen** : not that i approve or anything.

 **akira kurusu** : it's not like i need your approval 

makoto:/

 **my queen** : really?

 **akira kurusu** : no. i do. i kiss the ground you walk on

 **yusuke my love** : personally, i approve.

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : FOR REAL?

 **ann ♡** : join the club yusk!!!

 **our local hacker ;)** : ann whose side ARE you on?!

 **yusuke my love** : i quite like him. he has impeccable taste.

 **akira kurusu** : translation: ‘he gave me validation so now i love him’

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yusuke everyone loves ur art why do you always get so excited when someone compliments u

 **yusuke my love** : my paintings are my heart and soul translated onto a canvas. i’m intertwined with them so deeply that when someone compliments them, it feels like they’re complimenting me.

 **ann ♡** : well most of the time they ARE complimenting you because you’re TALENTED !!!

 **milady** : what ann said!!!! :)

**(13:02)**

**goro akechi** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **goro akechi** : I’m not sure if you’re still with your friend, but here.

 **akira kurusu** : im not :( but ill screenrecord and pass on the message

 **akira kurusu** : u are so much nicer to them than you are to me

 **goro akechi** : They’re nicer to me than you are?

 **akira kurusu** : SAYS WHO IM SO NICE TO YOU??

 **goro akechi** : This whole thing started because you felt the need to insult my rejection skills instead of simply leaving me be.

 **akira kurusu** : I WAS HELPING YOU??

 **goro akechi** : I never asked for your help.

 **akira kurusu** : the best advice is the kind given, not asked for!

 **goro akechi** : Did you just make up a quote to justify your nosiness?

 **akira kurusu** : no?? you’ve never heard that???

 **goro akechi** : I can’t say I have.

 **akira kurusu** : you don’t get out often, do you

 **goro akechi** : Just because I’ve never heard your made-up quote?

 **akira kurusu** : that, the perfect grammar, and the bad rejection all lead me to believe that you're kinda lacking in social skills

 **goro akechi** : So you admit the quote was made up?

 **akira kurusu** : don’t change the subject. i’m worries about you. do you have friends

 **goro akechi** : Of course I have friends??

 **goro akechi** : They just aren’t as outspoken as yours are.

 **goro akechi** : And I don’t see them often because of school and work.

 **akira kurusu** : sounds lonely

 **goro akechi** : I’m not lonely.

 **akira kurusu** : never said you were!

 **akira kurusu** : js if it were me, i’d be a little lonely

 **goro akechi** : Luckily, you’re not.

 **akira kurusu** : luckily now u have me to annoy you!

 **goro akechi** : Yes, I’m overjoyed to have you around.

 **goro akechi** : That one was sarcasm.

**(13:18)**

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Video_

 **akira kurusu** : someone’s taken a liking to you

 **yusuke my love** : and i’ve taken a liking to him as well.

 **yusuke my love** : he understood the meaning of my piece perfectly!

 **yusuke my love** : he does seem like the intelligent type.

 **akira kurusu** : riiiiight cant you hear it in his voice??

 **yusuke my love** : yes, it does show in the way he talks.

 **yusuke my love** : he’s so well-spoken, i can almost imagine what he looks like…

**(14:49)**

**akira kurusu** : i know it was i'm not stupid

 **goro akechi** : Debatable.

 **akira kurusu** : STOP SAYING THAT

 **goro akechi** : I’ve only said it twice.

 **akira kurusu** : that’s two times too many :(

 **goro akechi** : Did I hurt your feelings?

 **akira kurusu** : yea. 

**akira kurusu** : i'm wounded. i'm dying.

 **akira kurusu** : i can see the headline now: hottest man alive dies due to psychological torture from worlds meanest detective

 **goro akechi** : Bit long for a headline, don’t you think?

 **akira kurusu** : ohhh but you agree with the hottest man alive part……...

 **goro akechi** : I have no idea what you look like.

 **akira kurusu** : but doesn't it show through my dazzling personality??

 **goro akechi** : No.

 **goro akechi** : With your artist friend, maybe.

 **akira kurusu** : flirting with another man in front of my own two eyes. i'm broken.

 **akira kurusu** : just kidding he is certainly the hottest man alive and i will once again pass on the message

 **goro akechi** : I'd love nothing more.

**(15:38)**

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **akira kurusu** : youve once again stolen a man from me……. feeling jealous….

 **yusuke my love** : my apologies.

 **yusuke my love** : however, i’m not sure if i’m in the running for hottest man alive with you and ryuji around.

 **akira kurusu** : stop it i'm blushing

 **akira kurusu** : jk keep telling me i'm hot

 **yusuke my love** : you are incredibly attractive, akira.

 **akira kurusu** : yusuke i love you so much

**(15:50)**

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **akira kurusu** : see he thinks i'm hot

 **goro akechi** : You pressured him into saying it.

 **akira kurusu** : no i did not??? he wouldn't have said it if he didn't think it was true!!

 **goro akechi** : Then he’s got awful taste.

**(16:13)**

**our local hacker ;)** : hey, mind looking over my history essay?

 **our local hacker ;)** : i’d ask makoto but she has a test tonight

 **our local hacker ;)** : we can get curry and review each other's papers!! :3

 **akira kurusu** : of courseeee

 **akira kurusu** : be at your place in like an hour

**(16:40)**

_Incoming call from ann ♡︎_

**(17:20)**

**our local hacker ;)** : wya bro?

 **akira kurusu** : sorrt ann callrd m

 **akira kurusu** : im walkig ovr rn sry i cat type w ome hjand 

**(17:24)**

_End call with ann ♡︎_

**(18:33)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : dude how long r u gna be at futaba’s?

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : thought we wre doing a boys night :(

 **akira kurusu** : IM SO SORRY I TOTALLY FORGOT

 **akira kurusu** : shes an awful writer i should have realized i'd be here for hours

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : it's fine bro!! ill go hang w yusk i havent had yusuke time in a while anyway

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : hehe it's probably cause she speaks computer language better than any other language

 **akira kurusu** : definitely that

 **akira kurusu** : boys night tmrw i PROMISE

**(19:24)**

**akira kurusu** : i hate essays i hate essays i hate essays i hate e

 **goro akechi** : Hey, how do you feel about essays? I can’t tell.

 **akira kurusu** : i'm not even gna make fun of you i am so tired of thinking

 **akira kurusu** : distract me how was work

 **goro akechi** : Boring. Endless paperwork.

 **akira kurusu** : i do not want to think about PAPERS RIGHT NOW bro

 **goro akechi** : Sorry. You asked!

 **akira kurusu** : tell me something else about work

 **akira kurusu** : you have to have some kind of cool story, ace detective akechi…

 **goro akechi** : Please don’t call me that.

 **ace detective akechi** : Or change my contact name. I know you’d do that.

 **ace detective akechi** : You’ve already changed it, haven’t you?

 **akira kurusu** : awww you know me so well <3

 **ace detective akechi** : You are INSUFFERABLE.

 **akira kurusu** : all caps…… someones feeling passionate…

 **akira kurusu** : you’re laughing. i can literally feel it

 **ace detective akechi** : I am not laughing.

 **akira kurusu** : well i am LOL

 **akira kurusu** : wait futaba’s glaring at me we’re meant to be working shes gna kgfch

 **akira kurusu** : fqombWASSUP COP BOY

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **ace detective akechi** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

**ace detective akechi** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **akira kurusu:** _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

**(20:51)**

**akira kurusu** : NO MORE AUDIO MESSAGES TO AKECHI I SWEAR YOU GUYS

 **our local hacker ;)** : i will say he’s won me over tho!!!!

 **our local hacker ;)** : akira’s new boyfriend is now futaba-approved!!!

 **akira kurusu** : he is not my boyfriend.

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : HES NOT… its been 2 DAYS GUYS

 **yusuke my love** : ryuji is getting quite heated, even in person. dare i say he’s jealous?

 **ann ♡** : awww theres no need to be jealous!! everyone knows we’re akira’s main hoes!!

 **my queen** : i’ve never doubted his allegiance to us.

 **milady** : me neither!!

 **akira kurusu** : yeah even if he was my bf WHICH HES NOT i will forever put u guys first <3

 **our local hacker ;)** : ik that sounds sweet but i think hes only being nice cause we got really good curry..

**(21:07)**

_Incoming call from ⚠ ryuji ⚠_

**(21:14)**

_End call with ⚠ ryuji ⚠_

**(21:36)**

**our local hacker ;)** : get home safe?

 **akira kurusu** : yes maam thank you for the curry <3

**(21:48)**

**ace detective akechi** : Your friends are awfully fond of audio messages.

 **akira kurusu** : its easier than typing when they steal my phone

 **ace detective akechi** : It was nice to hear your voice this time around, though.

 **akira kurusu** : you cant be the only one with a hot voice here!!

 **ace detective akechi** : I wouldn’t call my voice hot.

 **ace detective akechi** : I wouldn’t call your voice hot, either.

 **akira kurusu** : for an ace detective youre really bad at lying ;)

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m not lying.

 **ace detective akechi** : Please stop calling me that.

**(22:45)**

**our local hacker ;)** : so about your boy…

 **akira kurusu** : akechi is not my boy stop it

 **our local hacker ;)** : i could have been talking ab ryuji or yusuke why’d you jump to conclusions huh

 **akira kurusu** : shut up i hate you

 **our local hacker ;)** : you can’t be seriously flirting with this wrong number text, can you?

 **our local hacker ;)** : AND he’s a detective?

 **akira kurusu** : >:( i thought you approved of him!!

 **our local hacker ;)** : i do! just impressed by how desperate you are

 **akira kurusu** : jokes aside i'm not flirting with him???

 **akira kurusu** : nor am i desperate you BULLY

 **our local hacker ;)** : damb.. desperate AND in denial….

 **our local hacker ;)** : just let me know when you come to terms with it…….

 **akira kurusu** : no more free grammar checks for you :/

 **our local hacker ;)** : pfftttt i know you can't resist me!

**(23:16)**

**milady** : hey, akira!

 **milady** : just wondering..

 **milady** : do you actually have a crush on this detective guy?

 **akira kurusu** : UGH

 **akira kurusu** : is today interview akira day????

 **akira kurusu** : NO I DO NOT !!!

 **milady** : ..okay…

 **milady** : i believe you!

 **akira kurusu** : wait really?? no further questions??

 **akira kurusu** : sorry ig i'm used to futaba and ryuji and ann… ur too sweet haru

 **milady** : :”)

 **milady** : it’s no big deal either way! i just like knowing what goes on in my friends’ lives

 **milady** : if you do ever have a crush on him and need somewhere to spill without feeling weird, feel free to come to me!!

 **akira kurusu** : <3 i won't ever but thank you

 **akira kurusu** : wanna hang out tmrw? ik we both only have morning classes

 **milady** : i’d love to!! we could get coffee?

 **milady** : maybe i’ll tell you about…

 **milady** : _Message went with Invisible Ink_

 **akira kurusu** : HARU!!!!

 **akira kurusu** : !!!!!

 **akira kurusu** : i knew there was something going on but i didn't know you two made it official!!!!!!!

 **milady** : i’ll save the details for tomorrow ;)!

**08.15.2020**

**(00:33)**

**akira kurusu** : sorry i ghosted my friends have been talking my ear off

 **ace detective akechi** : It’s alright. I’m about to go to bed anyway.

 **akira kurusu** : oh yeah i forgot you wake up at like 5am!! weirdo

 **ace detective akechi** : Between the two of us, I think you’re the weird one.

 **ace detective akechi** : How was your day?

 **akira kurusu** : aside from the tedious essay writing :/, it was good!! got some other hw done with futaba, hung around, the usual

 **akira kurusu** : yours?

 **ace detective akechi** : Boring, then tiring. Work and school.

 **ace detective akechi** : I wish my schedule was as free as yours.

 **akira kurusu** : :( sounds rough i'm sorry

 **ace detective akechi** : It’s fine, I shouldn’t complain. I did sign up for this, after all.

 **akira kurusu** : i meann if you ever need someone to complain to…

 **ace detective akechi** : Well.

 **ace detective akechi** : I might take you up on that offer eventually. But for now, I’ll simply say this:

 **ace detective akechi** : Thank you - you’ve made these past couple days more entertaining, if nothing else. Good night. 

**akira kurusu** : np dude haha anytime!! good night

**(00:58)**

_Outgoing call to ann ♡︎_

**(00:58)**

_Cancelled outgoing call to ann ♡︎_

**(00:59)**

**ann ♡** : what's up!!

 **akira kurusu** : misclick, nvm. gn <3

**(Safari: Google)**

_Recent searches_

criminal justice major

is a cognitive science major impressive

difference between cop and detective

how to become a detective

detective average age

detective internship

fast food places near me

how to turn off audio message option

psychology quizlet

grammar checker

shujin university rate my professor

how to know if someone is flirting with you

am i being flirted with quiz

0422 area code range

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so attached to writing this now


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **akira kurusu** : ace murderer akechi  
>  **ace detective akechi** : Don’t.  
>  **akira kurusu** : has a nice ring to it  
>  **ace detective akechi** : It doesn’t.

**08.27.2020**

**Notes**

_LOCKED NOTE_

fav color - red/black

food - pancakes (thinks pancakes are better than waffles. maybe i do have bad taste in men)

drink - coffee, black

movie - the grand budapest hotel (the only wes anderson movie he can stand to watch apparently)

tv show - n/a doesn’t watch tv (loser)

subject - calc 2 (ok criminal justice major)

song - ??

  
  


**(08:43)**

**my queen** : akira, how are you feeling?

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : oh no dont get him started

 **akira kurusu** : hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **akira kurusu** : ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **akira kurusu** : life sucks

 **akira kurusu** : im broken

 **akira kurusu** : i cant feel my body

 **akira kurusu** : please prepare your speeches for my funeral

 **yusuke my love** : this is the fourth day in a row you’ve said that.

 **our local hacker ;)** : hes fine i literally brought him food last night he’s barely even sick anymore

 **akira kurusu** : what do u meannnnnnn

 **akira kurusu** : im DYING!!!!

 **akira kurusu** : I AM DEAD!!!!!!!!

 **milady** : too dead to hang out with us tomorrow?!

 **ann ♡** : watch hes gonna be fine suddenly

 **akira kurusu** : im fine suddenly

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : in all seriousness yes he’ll be fine by tom

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : just lookin to get out of class as usual

 **akira kurusu** : i also wouldnt mind if any of my loving caring friends brought me food

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : he says as if i dont make him soup every damn night

 **akira kurusu** : nooo ryuji i love you

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yea sure

 **akira kurusu** : look guys now hes sad bring us BOTH food

 **yusuke my love** : i’ll be over tonight.

 **ann ♡** : me too!! <3

**(10:03)**

**ace detective akechi** : Good morning.

 **ace detective akechi** : Are you still feeling sick?

 **akira kurusu** : yyyyyyyy

 **ace detective akechi** : Is that ‘yes’ or ‘why’?

 **akira kurusu** : BOTHh

 **akira kurusu** : i hate it here so muchhhh

 **ace detective akechi** : It’s been a week.

 **ace detective akechi** : Judging from your symptoms, you should be feeling much better by now.

 **ace detective akechi** : So I should either be concerned or suspicious.

 **akira kurusu** : ughhhhhhhhhh

 **akira kurusu** : be suspicious then

 **akira kurusu** : im fine. I GUESS.

 **ace detective akechi** : Good.

 **ace detective akechi** : I was a little worried.

 **akira kurusu** : how sweet :,)

 **ace detective akechi** : Are you still skipping class, then?

 **akira kurusu** : howd you know????

 **ace detective akechi** : Your replies come within seconds.

 **ace detective akechi** : I guess I should be expecting to be bothered by you all day again…

 **akira kurusu** : yes sir you should :-)

 **akira kurusu** : are you working rn???

 **ace detective akechi** : When aren’t I?

 **akira kurusu** : very cool and valid point

 **akira kurusu** : what i meant was are you doing anything worthwhile at work rn????

 **ace detective akechi** : When am I?

 **akira kurusu** : also a cool and valid point. does this mean i can annoy you without interruption

 **ace detective akechi** : When aren’t you?

 **akira kurusu** : you think you’re so funny aren’t you 

**akira kurusu** : ohooo im ace detective akechi i make THE FUNNIEST jokes i repeat the same thing like three times and thats my sense of humor

 **ace detective akechi** : Is it bad I’ve gotten used to being called Ace Detective Akechi?

 **akira kurusu** : no its your name now

 **akira kurusu** : anyways

 **akira kurusu** : you know the drill

 **ace detective akechi** : You ask first?

 **akira kurusu** : alright umm

 **akira kurusu** : fav song right now?

 **ace detective akechi** : Chopin’s Waltz in C Sharp Minor.

 **akira kurusu** : ...ok but a real one

 **ace detective akechi** : Why isn’t that real?

 **akira kurusu** : like one with words preferably written in this century

 **akira kurusu** : don't get me wrong i'm still gonna go listen to the sharp waltz or whatever i'm just curious

 **ace detective akechi** : You’ve never heard it before?

 **akira kurusu** : how would i have heard it before

 **akira kurusu** : of course you're a pretentious classical music type of guy

 **ace detective akechi** : Pretentious?

 **akira kurusu** : don’t act surprised

 **akira kurusu** : there is a picture of u in the dictionary next to the definition of pretentious

 **ace detective akechi** : Wouldn’t that make me famous, then?

 **akira kurusu** : LMAOOO for having your picture in the dictionary???

 **akira kurusu** : okay this chopin thing isnt too bad

 **akira kurusu** : maybe u have taste, piano man

 **ace detective akechi** : Ohoo, I’m Star Student Kurusu and I call Akechi names and that’s my sense of humor.

 **akira kurusu** : i compliment you and this is how it’s returned???

 **akira kurusu** : you mock me????

 **ace detective akechi** : What did you expect, a heartfelt reply?

 **akira kurusu** : yeah

 **akira kurusu** : let's hear it

 **ace detective akechi** : Okay.

 **ace detective akechi** : It makes me happy that you like my music.

**(11:21)**

**akira kurusu** : are you with the others right now

 **akira kurusu** : its um

 **akira kurusu** : important

 **milady** : sorry hi!!!!

 **milady** : yes!! why? do you need me to deliver a message?

 **akira kurusu** : NO

 **akira kurusu** : well

 **akira kurusu** : never mind

 **milady** : are you alright??

 **akira kurusu** : i’m fine

 **akira kurusu** : its fine nvm!!! tell them i say hi!!

 **milady** : will do!!

 **milady** : _Attachment: 1 Video_

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **akira kurusu** : i miss you guys :(

**(11:46)**

**akira kurusu** : okay now a real song

 **ace detective akechi** : You still don’t think it counts?

 **akira kurusu** : no it does im just curious about your music taste

 **akira kurusu** : so whats another favorite song of yours lately

 **ace detective akechi** : Death with Dignity by Sufjan Stevens.

 **ace detective akechi** : Yours?

 **akira kurusu** : hold on let me listen to it

 **ace detective akechi** : Alright.

 **akira kurusu** : im still gonna answer tho

 **akira kurusu** : because my music taste is superior

 **akira kurusu** : jimbo by fredo disco

 **ace detective akechi** : I’ll listen to it too.

 **akira kurusu** : aren’t you at work??

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m on break.

 **ace detective akechi** : But I always listen to music while I do paperwork anyway.

 **akira kurusu** : thats cute

 **akira kurusu** : this song is really pretty???

 **ace detective akechi** : You sound surprised?

 **ace detective akechi** : Sufjan Steven’s music is very pretty.

 **akira kurusu** : apparently!!

 **ace detective akechi** : This song is very you.

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m a fan.

 **akira kurusu** : are you saying youre a fan of me ;)

 **ace detective akechi** : I might be.

**(12:14)**

**akira kurusu** : hey

 **milady** : yeah?

 **akira kurusu** : nvm

 **milady** : akira!!

**(12:28)**

**akira kurusu** : cant relate i hate you

 **ace detective akechi** : I think I’ll live.

 **akira kurusu** : PAIN.

 **ace detective akechi** : You told me you hated me??

 **ace detective akechi** : PAIN.

 **akira kurusu** : LMAOOOOOOOOOO

 **akira kurusu** : HELP that one made me laugh out loud i nearly spilled my ramen

 **ace detective akechi** : Please don’t.

 **ace detective akechi** : Ryuji would yell at me again.

 **ace detective akechi** : As if it’s my fault I’m funny.

 **akira kurusu** : the longer we talk the more i realize you are less of a robot and more of an idiot

 **ace detective akechi** : Talk about a backhanded compliment…

 **akira kurusu** : i had you in the first half didnt i

 **ace detective akechi** : Yeah, really.

 **akira kurusu** : so whats your fav song of all time

 **ace detective akechi** : Clair de Lune.

 **ace detective akechi** : Please tell me you’ve heard that one.

 **akira kurusu** : …

 **ace detective akechi** : You have to listen to it right now.

 **akira kurusu** : okay well mine’s mr brightside in case you were wondering

 **ace detective akechi** : Suits you.

 **ace detective akechi** : Now go listen.

 **akira kurusu** : fine

 **akira kurusu** : brb

 **ace detective akechi** : I still can’t believe you haven’t heard it before.

**(12:57)**

**akira kurusu** : that was beautiful

 **akira kurusu** : like i had to take a second and listen to it again 

**ace detective akechi** : I’m assuming you at least recognized it once you heard it the first time?

 **akira kurusu** : yea lol ive heard it in an anime

 **akira kurusu** : really pretty though, seriously

 **ace detective akechi** : Again, I’m glad you like it.

 **ace detective akechi** : My turn to ask, right?

 **ace detective akechi** : What are you looking forward to right now?

 **akira kurusu** : hahah that’s such a high school teacher icebreaker question

 **akira kurusu** : but my friends r going to harus tmrw and she is LOADED so she has the best house and food and DRINKS and i am excited

 **ace detective akechi** : Aren’t you still sick?

 **akira kurusu** : psh im fineeeee

 **ace detective akechi** : Don’t do anything dumb.

 **akira kurusu** : dw you still have a day to teach me how not to be stupid

 **akira kurusu** : hbu what are you looking forward to??

 **ace detective akechi** : The long weekend.

 **akira kurusu** : youre right i forgot!! national holiday on monday

 **ace detective akechi** : Exactly. I’m excited to catch up on sleep.

 **akira kurusu** : judging from your awful sleep schedule you really do need to

 **ace detective akechi** : For once I think I agree with you.

 **akira kurusu** : HEY we agree on plenty of things

 **ace detective akechi** : Such as?

 **akira kurusu** : our fav colors B-)

 **ace detective akechi** : That’s not true. Red’s better than black.

 **ace detective akechi** : Black’s not even a color.

 **akira kurusu** : i refuse to get into this again

 **ace detective akechi** : You were the one who brought it up.

 **akira kurusu** : and i’ll be the one who shuts it down

 **akira kurusu** : what are you doing right now

 **ace detective akechi** : Paperwork.

 **akira kurusu** : are you allowed to tell me what about

 **ace detective akechi** : Report about a homicide.

 **ace detective akechi** : And I’m preparing a search warrant for a robbery suspect.

 **akira kurusu** : i feel like you werent allowed to tell me that

 **ace detective akechi** : I wasn’t.

 **ace detective akechi** : Don’t tell anyone I told you that.

 **akira kurusu** : who died?

 **akira kurusu** : ok never mind youre def not allowed to tell me that

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m not going to tell you that.

 **akira kurusu** : probably a good thing

 **akira kurusu** : i wouldnt want you throwing my name around if i were a murder victim

 **ace detective akechi** : I wouldn’t throw your name around.

 **ace detective akechi** : Probably because I was the culprit.

 **akira kurusu** : ??????? should i be worried

 **ace detective akechi** : Not at all.

 **akira kurusu** : this is why you dont text random numbers kids

 **ace detective akechi** : My thoughts exactly.

 **ace detective akechi** : This was part of my elaborate plan to kill you.

 **akira kurusu** : theres something about the perfect grammar there that makes that actually feel threatening 

**ace detective akechi** : Glad I’m getting my point across.

 **akira kurusu** : ace murderer akechi

 **ace detective akechi** : Don’t.

 **akira kurusu** : has a nice ring to it

 **ace detective akechi** : It doesn’t.

**(13:44)**

**ann ♡** : what are you craving rn?

 **ann ♡** : yusk n i trying to decide what to bring tonight!!

 **akira kurusu** : ask ryuji

 **akira kurusu** : he's been babying me all week so he deserves the choice

 **ann ♡** : that’s awfully nice of you…. you really ARE sick

 **akira kurusu** : oh shut up

 **akira kurusu** : tell yusuke i love him

 **ann ♡** : he says he loves you too!!

**(15:32)**

**akira kurusu** : who do you main in smash?

 **ace detective akechi** : Hm?

 **ace detective akechi** : Oh.

 **ace detective akechi** : King K Rool.

 **akira kurusu** : NO WAY

 **ace detective akechi** : What? 

**ace detective akechi** : He’s powerful.

 **akira kurusu** : you play smash???

 **akira kurusu** : why didn’t i know this????

 **ace detective akechi** : Because we’ve only been talking for two weeks?

 **akira kurusu** : yeah but this is like IMPORTANT

 **akira kurusu** : we need to play together

 **akira kurusu** : so i can crush you

 **ace detective akechi** : Sure.

 **ace detective akechi** : After we watch Birdemic and whatever that one anime you were telling me about was.

 **akira kurusu** : ouran high school host club, dude

 **akira kurusu** : it's basic anime knowledge

 **akira kurusu** : you’ll love it

 **ace detective akechi** : I hope I do.

 **ace detective akechi** : Who’s your main?

 **akira kurusu** : pokémon trainer

 **ace detective akechi** : Huh.

 **ace detective akechi** : Suits you.

 **akira kurusu** : i like having options

 **ace detective akechi** : That doesn’t surprise me.

 **akira kurusu** : speaking of sharknado

 **akira kurusu** : what's ur discord so i can screenshare?

 **ace detective akechi** : Discord? I’ll have to make one.

 **akira kurusu** : yeahhh makes sense

 **akira kurusu** : mines joker#2344 

**ace detective akechi** : Joker?

 **akira kurusu** : yeah man like from batman

 **akira kurusu** : we live in a society

 **ace detective akechi** : Ah, I thought it was a nickname you got because you’re never serious.

 **akira kurusu** : …….how did u know the truth i'm convinced you're stalking me

 **ace detective akechi** : What can I say? I’m a detective, my deduction skills have to be on par.

 **akira kurusu** : good cover

**Discord**

**(16:59)**

_Friend request from Crow#5401_

**(17:54)**

**akira kurusu** : crow??

 **ace detective akechi** : Is there something wrong with it?

 **akira kurusu** : no im just ?? curious as to where that came from

 **ace detective akechi** : It’s also a nickname.

 **ace detective akechi** : Used to be a joke code name that one of my coworkers gave me.

 **ace detective akechi** : I use it for usernames.

 **akira kurusu** : ahhh i see

 **akira kurusu** : i kinda dig it

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **ace detective akechi** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **akira kurusu** : WHYD YOU SAY JOKER LIKE THAT LMAOOO???

 **ace detective akechi** : That’s how you said Crow??

 **akira kurusu** : i wasn't expecting you to do it back????

 **ace detective akechi** : Guess I’m full of surprises. 

**akira kurusu** : yeah i guess so???

**(18:31)**

**yusuke my love** : ann and ryuji wanted me to tell you that we’re coming up the stairs right now.

 **yusuke my love** : “so you can quit texting your boyfriend,” they say.

 **yusuke my love** : their words, not mine.

 **yusuke my love** : i would rather you keep texting him.

**(18:40)**

**akira kurusu** : yo wanted to warn u

 **akira kurusu** : ann, yusuke, AND ryuji are coming over rn

 **akira kurusu** : i'm typing this so fast they're like a minute away

 **akira kurusu** : i hear them in the hallway 

**akira kurusu** : if they steal my phone and send you anything i'm sorry

 **ace detective akechi** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **ace detective akechi** : That’s for Yusuke.

 **akira kurusu** : stop stealing my man >:( i love yusuke

 **akira kurusu** : HIIIII ITS ANN DID YOU MISS MEEEEE

 **akira kurusu** : WAIT IS THAT A VOICE MSG FOR YUSUKE??!!!

 **akira kurusu** : OMG YUSUKES STEALING YOU FROM AKIRA LET ME PLAY IT FOR HIM

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **ace detective akechi** : Stealing me?

 **ace detective akechi** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **akira kurusu** : akechi i love you!!!! akira is yelling at me so bye!!!!!! -ann

**(20:23)**

**ace detective akechi** : Listened to Jimbo again.

 **ace detective akechi** : And the whole album, actually.

 **akira kurusu** : REALLY

 **ace detective akechi** : Yeah.

 **akira kurusu** : do you like space date?? i feel like youd also like space date

 **ace detective akechi** : I do.

 **ace detective akechi** : I like your music taste.

 **akira kurusu** : that is the highest compliment anyone cld give me

 **akira kurusu** : here

 **akira kurusu** : [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/26j9DSYI7MERcZRCvC1i7X?si=N4KvluOoSZmWWoFeNBRM6A ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/26j9DSYI7MERcZRCvC1i7X?si=N4KvluOoSZmWWoFeNBRM6A)

**ace detective akechi** : Is that your playlist?

 **akira kurusu** : noooooo. its ryujis.

 **ace detective akechi** : I’ll admit I deserved that. It’s very obviously yours.

 **ace detective akechi** : ‘music for the superior’?

 **akira kurusu** : yeah. superior = me

 **akira kurusu** : now i wanna see yours..

 **akira kurusu** : i showed u my spotify playlist pls respond

 **ace detective akechi** : [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7qbSWxkqOuSISgQP8D3mZk?si=chimlimdRlmhBnNc_aOduw ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7qbSWxkqOuSISgQP8D3mZk?si=chimlimdRlmhBnNc_aOduw)

**akira kurusu** : “My Music 1”

 **akira kurusu** : creative.

 **ace detective akechi** : Shut up.

**(21:00)**

**ann ♡** : why are you smiling so hard??

 **ann ♡** : ew??

 **ann ♡** : just kidding its cute!!!

 **akira kurusu** : wym im not smiling

 **ann ♡** : yeah yeah

 **ann ♡** : i’d take your phone and text akechi but it really does look like youre having a moment

 **akira kurusu** : im literally not

 **ann ♡** : whatever you say

 **ann ♡** : and you still refuse to admit youre crushing on him?

 **akira kurusu** : because im not crushing on him??

 **ann ♡** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **ann ♡** : then explain this smile

 **akira kurusu** : me laughing at my own joke obviously

 **ann ♡** : …….that makes sense actually

**(22:05)**

**akira kurusu** : are you still doing hw?

 **ace detective akechi** : Finishing up, why?

 **akira kurusu** : wanna watch birdemic??

 **ace detective akechi** : …

 **ace detective akechi** : I can’t believe I’m saying yes.

 **akira kurusu** : YESSSSSS

 **ace detective akechi** : I’ll call you when I’m finished.

 **akira kurusu** : YESS!!!!

**Discord**

**(22:11)**

_Incoming call from Crow_

**08.28.2020**

**(01:32)**

_End call with Crow_

**(05:43)**

**ace detective akechi** : Good morning.

 **ace detective akechi** : Still thinking about Birdemic.

**(09:07)**

**akira kurusu** : yeah thinking about how it took us 4 hours because you kept pausing to make fun of it

 **ace detective akechi** : Not my fault it’s ridiculous.

 **akira kurusu** : anyway stop getting up early

 **akira kurusu** : thats like 4 hours of sleep???

 **ace detective akechi** : Stop faking sick to get out of class.

 **akira kurusu** : wym slime i'm in class rn

 **ace detective akechi** : You literally told me yesterday that you planned on skipping today.

 **akira kurusu** : hmm? yall hear sumn??

 **ace detective akechi** : I hate you.

 **akira kurusu** : shut up i only have 1 class on fridays anyway!!!

 **ace detective akechi** : I hope you fail it.

**(09:26)**

**ann ♡** : it's friday friday gotta get down on friday!!!!

 **ann ♡** : im so excited for tonight ughhh haru your POOL

 **milady** : we prepared sm food!!

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : omg THE POOL

 **my queen** : akira? update on your health?

 **akira kurusu** : feeling great feeling amazing never been better

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : still missing class tho

 **our local hacker ;)** : probably to text his boyyy~

 **milady** : !!!!

 **ann ♡** : !!!!!!!!!

 **my queen** : !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **akira kurusu** : not you too mako…..

 **akira kurusu** : im surrounded by bullies………

 **yusuke my love** : they are simply telling the truth.

 **akira kurusu** : YUSUKE……….

 **ann ♡** : seriously tho when are u gna admit you're flirting!!

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yeah fr especially cuz he’s clearly flirting w you

 **akira kurusu** : ???????

 **akira kurusu** : neither of us are flirting???

 **our local hacker** **;)** : suuuuure

 **our local hacker ;)** : truth comes out eventually

**(13:48)**

**akira kurusu** : akechiiiiiiiiii

 **akira kurusu** : i'm boredddd

 **ace detective akechi** : Maybe if you went to class…

 **akira kurusu** : my class wouldn't have been until 3 stupid idiot

 **ace detective akechi** : I can hear the malice in that message.

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m almost hurt.

 **akira kurusu** : you absolutely should be

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m crying right now.

 **akira kurusu** : cry harder

 **ace detective akechi** : What time are you going out tonight?

 **akira kurusu** : the boys n i are getting an uber to the house around 6 lmao y??

 **ace detective akechi** : Just wondering when to expect your absence.

 **ace detective akechi** : Excited to have some peace and quiet.

 **akira kurusu** : and here i thought you were gonna miss me :(

 **ace detective akechi** : You want me to say I’ll miss you?

 **akira kurusu** : no

 **ace detective akechi** : Because I will miss you, just a little.

 **akira kurusu** : AWWWW

 **akira kurusu** : my reverse psychology worked we love to see it

 **ace detective akechi** : I take it back. 

**akira kurusu** : no it's too late you've spilled your truth

**(17:41)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yus and i are on our way

 **akira kurusu** : !!! AYYYY

**(18:02)**

**yusuke my love** : ryuji, akira, and i should be there in 20.

 **our local hacker ;)** : same!

 **ann ♡** : i’ll be a lil late because i have a shoot but i’ll be there before 7!!

 **milady** : mako and i cant wait to see u guys<3

**(18:48)**

**akira kurusu** : id like to say in advance

 **akira kurusu** : if any of my friends or i say something stupid

 **akira kurusu** : IGNORE IT

 **ace detective akechi** : Noted.

 **ace detective akechi** : Have fun. Don’t be stupid.

 **akira kurusu** : no promises but thank you byeee i'll miss you!!!!

 **ace detective akechi** : I’ll miss you too.

**(20:31)**

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **akira kurusu** : check the fitttttttttt

 **akira kurusu** : and harus big fancy mirror !!

 **akira kurusu** : no face yet ;) sorryy

 **ace detective akechi** : Very nice.

 **akira kurusu** : now show urs;)))

 **ace detective akechi** : Your timing is impressive, I’ve just stopped to grab something from my apartment.

 **ace detective akechi** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **akira kurusu** : !!!!! YOUU SENT ONE BACK

 **akira kurusu** : i dig thfe trench coat 😍

 **akira kurusu** : im showing everyoneee

 **ace detective akechi** : Please don’t.

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

**(21:45)**

**akira kurusu** : hhEY

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **ace detective akechi** : You guys are so loud.

 **ace detective akechi** : Who dropped their phone in the water??

 **akira kurusu** : RYUJIII WHAT N IDIIOT

**(23:31)**

**akira kurusu** : ace ddetectihve AKECHi

 **akira kurusu** : ii lied before

 **ace detective akechi** : About what?

 **akira kurusu** : when isafd u werefunnt

 **akira kurusu** : ahaaahaha gotcdhu 

**akira kurusu** : you thoufghjt i waaswnbein seripouds

 **akira kurusu** : noooooookooo

 **akira kurusu** : i iknow youvhate liarrs 

**08.29.2020**

**(02:27)**

**akira kurusu** : aakechi.?

 **akira kurusu** : Arre yoju up??

 **ace detective akechi** : Of course.

 **ace detective akechi** : Do you need anything?

 **akira kurusu** : ihve a qeuuestion

 **ace detective akechi** : Yeah?

 **akira kurusu** : ,k

 **akira kurusu** : llmeme think ofgnit

 **ace detective akechi** : Take all the time you need.

 **akira kurusu** : sstop mkigng funn of@me

 **ace detective akechi** : Who says I was making fun?

 **akira kurusu** : ic can TELlL

 **ace detective akechi** : Because you’re SO perceptive when you’re drunk.

 **akira kurusu** : immnott that drunk

 **ace detective akechi** : Clearly.

 **akira kurusu** : iiwannan see yrj facew

 **ace detective akechi** : My face?

 **akira kurusu** : yh itsnprobbbbly so prebty

 **ace detective akechi** : I think yours probably is, too.

 **akira kurusu** : YOUo THIMK SO?@

 **ace detective akechi** : Yeah.

 **akira kurusu** : Lliar

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m being honest.

 **akira kurusu** : bnno

 **akira kurusu** : now SHhuUT u0P plLs

 **akira kurusu** : i rembnember myt quebstion

 **ace detective akechi** : Go on, then.

 **akira kurusu** : are yuou flirtigwith me??

 **ace detective akechi** : Excuse me?

 **akira kurusu** : evveryonbe says we’re flirtig bubt that mkes NOo,sense

 **ace detective akechi** : Who says we’re flirting?

 **akira kurusu** : annn and ryjyuji an yuks and hariu futabsa majkooo

 **akira kurusu** : nd honestrly noobne knosw me better@tham RYUIJ

 **akira kurusu** : ansd ANN

 **ace detective akechi** : Really?

 **akira kurusu** : yeeagh

 **akira kurusu** : thyey say iihave a CRUBSH

 **akira kurusu** : om YUO

 **akira kurusu** : isntr thst CRAZXY

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **akira kurusu** : ssnoory iidint mean tosned

 **ace detective akechi** : Why would it be crazy?

 **akira kurusu** : yuor ouft of myvLEAUGE

 **ace detective akechi** : I don’t think I am.

 **akira kurusu** : ddoyou have a crusbh on ME??/?/.?1?

 **ace detective akechi** : I don’t think we should have this conversation while you’re this drunk.

 **akira kurusu** : ombg

 **akira kurusu** : youuore riight

 **akira kurusu** : im so sorrt

 **akira kurusu** : ui muvst be so uncomfiortavle

 **ace detective akechi** : It’s alright.

 **ace detective akechi** : Happens to the best of us.

 **akira kurusu** : inm sorty

 **ace detective akechi** : It’s okay.

 **akira kurusu** : ib gona say sorrh agaim innthe morning

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m going to say it’s okay again in the morning.

 **akira kurusu** : whjy??

 **ace detective akechi** : Because it’s okay.

 **ace detective akechi** : Go to bed.

 **ace detective akechi** : You sound stupid.

 **akira kurusu** : sworry

 **akira kurusu** : gnirght acve detectibe akecbi

 **akira kurusu** : hbow can yuo b a detectivw if yoru a theief

 **ace detective akechi** : A thief?

 **akira kurusu** : yhea u stolle my heart!!!!!!!!!!!

 **ace detective akechi** : Okay, haha, that’s enough.

 **akira kurusu** : right sorrrry

 **ace detective akechi** : Good night.

 **akira kurusu** : gnood night@!

**_Notes_ **

_LOCKED NOTE_

_Favorite color: Black and red (!!)_

_Favorite food: Curry_

_Favorite movie: Now You See Me (really?)_

_Favorite drink: Any energy drink apparently?_

_Favorite TV show: Hunter X Hunter (??)_

_Favorite subject: Psychology_

_Favorite song: Jimbo - Fredo Disco (ATM), Mr. Brightside - The Killers (All time)_

_Smash main: Pokemon trainer_

_Discord: joker#2344_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the update delay school was like BAM POW (and i been binging hxh)  
> but :,) look they exchanged playlists and DRUNK TEXTED!!!!!!!
> 
> ps their playlists are actual playlists i made for them i tried rly hard to think of what music they'd each be into so fingers crossed i got the vibe right  
> +++++ i made a playlist for this fic CHECK IT: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6VygPLX78Ig0SNkG0V2BPc?si=ZHlR_IPDQuW40DdnRezhEw>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ann ♡** : akira did u reply yet  
>  **akira kurusu** : ask me one more time.

**08.29.2020**

**(08:21)**

**ace detective akechi** : Good morning.

 **ace detective akechi** : How are you feeling? I’m assuming you’re hungover?

**08.30.2020**

**(12:34)**

**ann ♡** : akira did u reply yet

 **akira kurusu** : ask me one more time.

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : ha loser

 **our local hacker ;)** : i STILL can’t believe you drunk texted him

 **our local hacker ;)** : and said ALL THAT

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : i absolutely can

 **ann ♡** : same

 **my queen** : same

 **milady** : same

 **akira kurusu** : please we already talked about it all day yesterday

 **akira kurusu** : spare me, i beg you

 **milady** : not until you text him back!!

 **ann ♡** : yeah its kinda inconsiderate

 **yusuke my love** : how undignified...

 **akira kurusu** : YUSUKE?????

 **my queen** : honestly, we should have thought ahead and taken your phone away.

 **akira kurusu** : YEAH.

 **my queen** : then again, you were so adamant about the fact that you weren’t flirting with him that i simply trusted you and believed you wouldn’t embarrass yourself.

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : LMAOOOOOOOO

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : youve ruined him

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : hes facedown on the bed

 **akira kurusu** : shut up ryuji

 **milady** : tbh im abt to be facedown on the bed too!!

 **yusuke my love** : i as well. 

**yusuke my love** : despite the continental breakfast and day of unwinding, i still have a slight headache.

 **ann ♡** : cause you two cant hold your liquor!!

 **ann ♡** : luckily yusuke had no one to text 

**yusuke my love** : that reads like an insult, but it’s simply a fact.

 **ann ♡** : it wasn’t an insult??

 **our local hacker ;)** : and if we met up for another post-party dinner tonight…

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yes

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : where

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : when

 **our local hacker ;)** : only if akira texts his poor bf back

 **akira kurusu** : dinner is not happening then.

**(13:55)**

**milady** : have you texted him yet?

 **akira kurusu** : NO

 **akira kurusu** : I CANT EVEN THINK OF WHAT ID SAY

 **milady** : a little apology!!

 **milady** : and then continue the conversation ;)

 **akira kurusu** : HARU!!!!!

 **akira kurusu** : THATS EXACTLY WHAT IM AFRAID OF!!!!!!

 **milady** : you were dumb, so you have to deal w the consequences!

 **milady** : that’s what my father always said!

**(15:01)**

**ann ♡** : akira did u text him yet

 **akira kurusu** : …

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : translation: no he has not

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : still being a baby about it

 **ann ♡** : its been A WHOLE DAY he’s probably WORRIED

 **ann ♡** : i can imagine…. the concern in his voice…

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : shut up 

**ann ♡** : his soft smart little voice…..

 **ann ♡** : ‘is he doing okay?’

 **ann ♡** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **ann ♡** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **ann ♡** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **ann ♡** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **akira kurusu** : your impression of him is terrible

**(17:43)**

**my queen** : meet at the diner in an hour?

 **ann ♡** : if ryuji and i can wake akira up yeah

 **our local hacker ;)** : is he in a shame-induced slumber

 **ann ♡** : yeah thats exactly what it is

 **ann ♡** : deepest sleep ive ever seen him in

 **milady** : is anyone else kind of worried ab him?

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : nope

 **our local hacker ;)** : nope

 **ann ♡** : shut up you two

 **ann ♡** : i am, haru!! just a little

 **yusuke my love** : me too.

 **yusuke my love** : its unlike him to not text back and clarify.

 **my queen** : agreed.

 **my queen** : so either he doesn’t care about this akechi guy, or…

 **ann ♡** : or he cares a lot more than hes willing to admit

 **our local hacker ;)** : bet its the second option

 **yusuke my love** : yeah.

 **ann ♡** : for sure!! 

**ann ♡** : but from what ive seen, akechi’s flirting back?? so idk what the big deal is idk why he’s all iffy and embarrassed

 **our local hacker ;)** : maybe he’s scared? but that seems so out of character!!

 **my queen** : right, especially since he’s normally really confident when it comes to flirting.

 **yusuke my love** : perhaps he feels such a profound connection that he doesn’t know what to do.

 **ann ♡** : lmao, akira? not knowing what to do?

 **ann ♡** : this must be serious 

**my queen** : do you think they have a chance together?

 **our local hacker ;)** : DUH?

 **yusuke my love** : no question.

 **ann ♡** : definitely

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : oh for sure

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : dont get me started

 **ann ♡** : and he seems so happy

 **milady** : aw yeah he really does!!

 **our local hacker ;)** : he smiles SO big whenever he gets a text back

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : dude they streamed a movie together the other night and he wld not stop laughin 

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : they were on a call till like 2 am i didnt even have the heart to yell at him i havent heard him laugh like that in months

 **milady** : AWWW RYUJI 

**my queen** : he’s so lucky to have a best friend like you.

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : …..stfu

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : in other news ann n i are playing mariokart if anyone wants to come over

 **yusuke my love** : i’ll be there in 5.

 **our local hacker ;)** : me 2!

 **milady** : me 3!

 **my queen** : me 4!

**(18:31)**

**ace detective akechi** : You okay?

**(19:47)**

**akira kurusu** : i should text him back

 **ann ♡** : you think??????

 **ann ♡** : remember what we talked about

 **ann ♡** : its fine

 **ann ♡** : ily

**(20:03)**

**akira kurusu** : hey, sorry for disappearing

 **akira kurusu** : and for drunk texting and hitting on you the other night

 **akira kurusu** : it probably weirded you out

 **akira kurusu** : and i probably made it worse when i didnt reply for a couple days

 **akira kurusu** : i guess i was scared of what you would think, but i do care about you

 **akira kurusu** : even if we’ve only known each other for a few weeks

 **akira kurusu** : so yeah im really sorry

 **ace detective akechi** : It’s okay.

 **ace detective akechi** : I will admit I was a little worried, but what matters is that you’re fine now.

 **ace detective akechi** : And don’t worry about the texts, seriously.

 **ace detective akechi** : I think we’ve all gotten drunk and said some things we didn’t mean.

 **akira kurusu** : thank you!!

 **akira kurusu** : i really hope i didnt make things weird

 **ace detective akechi** : We met because I texted you when I was trying to reject another guy.

 **ace detective akechi** : I think both of us can withstand a bit of weirdness.

 **akira kurusu** : you’re right you’re right

 **akira kurusu** : i don’t know why i was so freaked out!! i’m sorry

 **akira kurusu** : how’s your weekend been?

 **ace detective akechi** : Quieter than expected without you blowing up my phone.

 **ace detective akechi** : But still good. I’ve been catching up on sleep, just like I planned.

 **akira kurusu** : dude, GOOD

 **akira kurusu** : you needed to

 **akira kurusu** : 4 hours of sleep a day CANNOT be good for you

 **ace detective akechi** : Says you, as if you’re not the reason I stay up until midnight every night.

 **akira kurusu** : stfu don’t say it like that now im all guilty

 **akira kurusu** : ill literally stop texting you at night if you want

 **ace detective akechi** : Don’t. I like talking to you.

 **ace detective akechi** : You’re worth losing sleep over.

 **akira kurusu** : bro im NOT

 **akira kurusu** : but .. thanks

 **akira kurusu** : you are too

 **ace detective akechi** : It’s an honor.

 **ace detective akechi** : Wanna play Smash?

 **akira kurusu** : IM TEARING UP…. I THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ASK…

 **akira kurusu** : give me a sec, ill call you!!

**(20:58)**

**akira kurusu** : good evening all

 **akira kurusu** : first of all

 **akira kurusu** : i texted him

 **akira kurusu** : it went fine

 **milady** : YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **our local hacker ;)** : finally

 **my queen** : took you long enough, but yay!

 **ann ♡** : GO AKIRA !!

 **yusuke my love** : we’re so proud of you.

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : now to get him to admit that he has a crush

 **akira kurusu** : i literally dont have a crush

 **my queen** : YOU’RE STILL IN DENIAL?

 **yusuke my love** : i retract my previous statement about being proud.

 **akira kurusu** : stay mad

 **our local hacker ;)** : we will

 **ann ♡** : honestly we all know you??? theres no point in lying??

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : i think hes srs.. he really doesnt think he has a crush on him

 **milady** : ok keep lying to yourself then!!

 **akira kurusu** : its not a lie. i seriously dont have a crush on akechi

**Discord**

**(21:03)**

_Outgoing call to Crow_

**(23:56)**

_End call with Crow_

**08.31.2020**

**(11:02)**

**ace detective akechi** : Good morning.

 **akira kurusu** : woahhh are you just now getting up??

 **akira kurusu** : im so proud!! you slept so long!!

 **ace detective akechi** : Thanks. I try.

 **akira kurusu** : go akechi!!

 **akira kurusu** : are you doing anything today?

 **ace detective akechi** : Nothing at all.

 **ace detective akechi** : I finished all my schoolwork early so I’d be free all day.

 **akira kurusu** : ..

 **akira kurusu** : shit

 **ace detective akechi** : Forgot you had homework?

 **akira kurusu** : whaaat??? no. 

**akira kurusu** : me? ?? i would never

 **ace detective akechi** : And to think I wanted to rewatch Now You See Me with you today…

 **akira kurusu** : akechi OMG

 **akira kurusu** : please stop

 **akira kurusu** : i’m gna cry

 **akira kurusu** : dont play with my feelings like this

 **ace detective akechi** : I mean, you still have time to finish your work, don’t you?

 **akira kurusu** : its like a weeks worth of work

 **ace detective akechi** : You’re telling me you were home this WHOLE TIME and didn’t bother to do anything??

 **akira kurusu** : I WAS SICK??

 **ace detective akechi** : Maybe for the first two days??

 **ace detective akechi** : But the rest of the week you were fine enough to text me nonstop all day.

 **akira kurusu** : maybe youre special??? have you ever considered that???

 **ace detective akechi** : No, I know.

 **ace detective akechi** : Just thought you’d be responsible.

 **akira kurusu** : thanks DAD

 **ace detective akechi** : You’re welcome.

 **akira kurusu** : ...gna go do hw now

 **ace detective akechi** : Let me know if you finish it in time to watch the movie.

 **akira kurusu** : im speedrunning it

**(13:08)**

**yusuke my love** : our art assignment this weekend was to sketch our idea of someone based off of only their voice.

 **yusuke my love** : the conditions were really strict. it had to be someone whose face we’ve never seen.

 **yusuke my love** : my professor gave us voice samples to choose from, but i asked if i could do my own.

 **yusuke my love** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **yusuke my love** : based off of this voice message.

 **yusuke my love** : _Attachment: 1 Video_

 **akira kurusu** : !!!!!!

 **akira kurusu** : YUSUKE.

 **akira kurusu** : IM BLOWN AWAY.

 **akira kurusu** : HE’S BEAUTIFUL??

 **akira kurusu** : AND KIND OF EXACTLY HOW I IMAGINE HIM???

 **yusuke my love** : thank you.

 **akira kurusu** : can i show him?????

 **yusuke my love** : of course you can.

**(13:21)**

**akira kurusu** : HI

 **ace detective akechi** : Did you finish your homework?

 **akira kurusu** : NO BUT LOOK

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Screenshot_

 **akira kurusu** : ISN’T IT AMAZING

 **ace detective akechi** : !!!

 **ace detective akechi** : ...I’m speechless.

 **ace detective akechi** : In a good way of course!!

 **ace detective akechi** : It’s a great sketch. Please tell him I love it.

 **akira kurusu** : RIGHT???? ISNT HE SO GOOD

 **ace detective akechi** : It looks nothing like me, but still. Amazing work from Yusuke as usual.

 **akira kurusu** : PAUSE….

 **akira kurusu** : that’s EXACTLY how i imagine you though???

 **ace detective akechi** : ...Really?

 **akira kurusu** : yeah!!!

 **akira kurusu** : i mean all i know is that youre tall and wear trenchcoats and i got a peek of the longish brown hair in the fit pic but

 **akira kurusu** : as far as your face goes thats what i imagine when we talk

 **ace detective akechi** : That’s interesting.

 **ace detective akechi** : But no.

 **akira kurusu** : …

 **akira kurusu** : can i uhhh

 **akira kurusu** : can i see what you actually look like?

 **ace detective akechi** : Are you asking me to show you my face?

 **akira kurusu** : why does it sound so weird when you say it

 **akira kurusu** : but yes id like a face reveal!!

 **akira kurusu** : only if youre ok with it though obviously

 **ace detective akechi** : Are you finished with your homework?

 **akira kurusu** : mmm ive got about 2 hours of it left

 **ace detective akechi** : Hm.

 **ace detective akechi** : Then I’ll show you when you’re finished.

 **akira kurusu** : oh now im REALLY speedrunning it

 **ace detective akechi** : Don’t rush it and half-ass it.

 **akira kurusu** : wasnt planning on it but im certainly going to work harder to finish it quickly

 **ace detective akechi** : Alright.

 **ace detective akechi** : Go do it then.

**(14:00)**

**akira kurusu** : GUYS

 **akira kurusu** : IM GONNA GET A FACE REVEAL

 **ann ♡** : HUH?????

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : FOR REAL????

 **akira kurusu** : ryuji stop acting like you care i literally see you texting back all straight faced

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : alright u got me

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : who cares we already know hes hot 

**ann ♡** : I CARE I CARE I CARE

 **ann ♡** : SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW

 **akira kurusu** : give me like 2 hrs

 **akira kurusu** : he said he’ll send a pic when i finish my hw

 **ann ♡** : …

 **ann ♡** : we’re never getting a pic then…

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yeah seriously youre just . sitting there

 **akira kurusu** : ok shut up im gonna speedrun it now

 **ann ♡** : go go go

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yo wait

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : hes actually doing it

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : ive never seen him so motivated

**(16:55)**

**akira kurusu** : DONE

 **ace detective akechi** : Proof?

 **akira kurusu** : isnt the almost 3 hours of radio silence proof enough???

 **ace detective akechi** : That’s true. It’d be impossible for you to ignore me unless you were doing something important.

 **akira kurusu** : u are so full of yourself

 **akira kurusu** : but yeah

 **ace detective akechi** : Alright.

 **ace detective akechi** : Sorry in advance if I’m not what you expect.

 **ace detective akechi** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **akira kurusu** : .

 **akira kurusu** : dude.

**(17:03)**

**akira kurusu** : i

 **akira kurusu** : i have no words

 **akira kurusu** : i have literally

 **akira kurusu** : never

 **akira kurusu** : seen anyone hotter

 **akira kurusu** : in my entire life

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : ladies and gentlemen akira ‘i do not have a crush on akechi’ kurusu

 **akira kurusu** : he sent me this casual-ass selfie of him at his desk as if he doesnt look like a total movie star

 **akira kurusu** : like a prince

 **akira kurusu** : like . 

**ann ♡** : SHOW

 **ann ♡** : SHOW

 **ann ♡** : SHOW

 **ann ♡** : SHOW

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : .

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : never mind hes fkin hot

 **ann ♡** : YOU SHOWED RYUJI AND NOT ME???

 **ann ♡** : SEND RN????????

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **ann ♡** : …

 **ann ♡** : o

 **ann ♡** : m

 **ann ♡** : g

**(17:17)**

**ace detective akechi** : Is that a good ‘dude.’ or a bad ‘dude.’???

 **akira kurusu** : DUDE.

 **akira kurusu** : A GOOD ONE???????

 **akira kurusu** : MAN.

 **ace detective akechi** : Haha.

 **ace detective akechi** : Thank you.

 **akira kurusu** : LIKE …????

 **akira kurusu** : DO YOU MODEL??

 **akira kurusu** : ANN MODELS??? SHE COULD SET YOU UP WITH AN AGENCY YOU COULD PROBABLY MAKE BANK?????

 **ace detective akechi** : You flatter me.

 **akira kurusu** : IM JUST TELLING THE TRUTH

 **akira kurusu** : DUDE!!!!

 **akira kurusu** : whew.

 **ace detective akechi** : Again, thank you.

 **ace detective akechi** : ..

 **ace detective akechi** : May I ask for a picture of you in return?

 **akira kurusu** : how am i gonna follow THAT up

 **ace detective akechi** : I imagine you’re pretty hot, too.

 **akira kurusu** : HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY

 **ace detective akechi** : Because it’s true.

 **akira kurusu** : now im afraid im LETTING YOU DOWN

 **ace detective akechi** : I promise you won’t be.

 **akira kurusu** : ..

 **akira kurusu** : fine

 **akira kurusu** : one moment

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **ace detective akechi** : …

 **ace detective akechi** : Dude.

 **akira kurusu** : good dude or bad dude

 **ace detective akechi** : Good, obviously.

 **ace detective akechi** : You’re exactly what I imagined.

 **akira kurusu** : REALLY ???

 **ace detective akechi** : Yes, really.

 **ace detective akechi** : Exactly as attractive as I thought you’d be, if not more.

 **akira kurusu** : PLS

 **akira kurusu** : thank you 

**akira kurusu** : that means a lot coming from THE WORLDS HOTTEST

 **ace detective akechi** : Says you.

 **ace detective akechi** : Turns out Yusuke was right in calling you hot.

 **akira kurusu** : !!

 **akira kurusu** : HA you admitted it

 **akira kurusu** : its an honor

 **ace detective akechi** : I know.

 **akira kurusu** : im gna have dinner w ann n ryuji rq but

 **akira kurusu** : afterwards can we watch now you see me?

 **ace detective akechi** : Of course.

 **ace detective akechi** : I did offer, after all.

 **akira kurusu** : YESSSSSS

**(18:10)**

**ann ♡** : omw 

**ann ♡** : ramen prepped?

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : of course

 **akira kurusu** : its gonna get coldddd

**Discord**

**(21:00)**

_Outgoing call to Crow_

**9.1.2020**

**(01:42)**

_End call with Crow_

**(02:28)**

**akira kurusu** : ok

 **akira kurusu** : i may have been in denial.

 **akira kurusu** : i may have a tiiiiiiiiiiny crush on akechi.

 **our local hacker ;)** : no one else is awake but, dude?

 **our local hacker ;)** : wbk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira's playlist has 2 more followers than akechi's does and i feel like if he knew that he'd brag about it really hard
> 
> also hiii ty for all the nice comments and stuff i know i alr reply to all of them but??? as someone who like JUST started writing fanfic it is SO exciting i love yall!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **akira kurusu** : pizza update:  
>  **akira kurusu** : have you ever noticed that the cheese on pepperoni pizza is better than the cheese on cheese pizza?  
>  **akira kurusu** : like if you were to take the pepperoni off of the pepperoni pizza it would still be a better cheese pizza than a cheese pizza without any pepperoni on it previously  
>  **ace detective akechi** : Honestly, I barely understood that second message.  
>  **ace detective akechi** : But yes. It’s because of the pepperoni juice.

**10.1.2020**

**(10:14)**

**our local hacker ;)** : good morning all

 **our local hacker ;)** : do we know what today is

 **akira kurusu** : first day of halloween?

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : last day to drop a class before it shows up on our transcript?

 **ann ♡** : my birthday ;)? jk

 **milady** : day before mako’s chem exam?

 **yusuke my love** : our friend group anniversary?

 **my queen** : day before my chem exam.

 **our local hacker ;)** : amazing guesses, but no!

 **our local hacker ;)** : well i mean YES, for some of you, but no

 **our local hacker ;)** : today marks one month since akira admitted he has a crush on goro akechi, detective prince!!!

 **yusuke my love** : happy crush anniversary, akira.

 **ann ♡** : yay!!!! congrats akira!!

 **akira kurusu** : i hate you but like thanks i guess??

 **our local hacker ;)** : no, idiots, its not a good thing!!!

 **milady** : it’s not??

 **my queen** : it means a whole month has passed without him making a move.

 **ann ♡** : oh

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : GOTTEMMMMM

 **akira kurusu** : I HATE YOU ALL

 **yusuke my love** : futaba does have a point, though.

 **milady** : yeah fr!! when are you gna, you know, ask him out??

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : YEAH

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : go see him in the outside world so i can fix my sleep schedule that you ruined with your pillowtalk

 **our local hacker ;)** : LMAOOO

 **akira kurusu** : ryuji????? betrayal???

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : i wasnt gna say anything but you 2 watched a TARANTINO movie together the other day so now im feelin judgemental

 **ann ♡** : akira… he’s changing you…

 **akira kurusu** : bullies. all of u

 **milady** : maybe we’d stop bullying you if you made a move on akechi!!

**(10:16)**

**ace detective akechi** : Good morning.

 **akira kurusu** : damn someone’s up late!!

 **ace detective akechi** : What can I say, you’re a bad influence.

 **akira kurusu** : not my fault you're in love with me

 **ace detective akechi** : If I were in love with you, it would absolutely be your fault.

 **akira kurusu** : if?

 **akira kurusu** : :(

 **ace detective akechi** : Apologies. Allow me to correct myself.

 **ace detective akechi** : When I inevitably fall in love with you because of your overwhelming charisma and charm, it will absolutely be your fault.

 **akira kurusu** : that's more like it

 **ace detective akechi** : I honestly thought you’d say something along the lines of “you're not already in love with me? :(“.

 **akira kurusu** : I LITERALLY TYPED THAT OUT AND THEN DECIDED AGAINST IT ?? HOW DO U KNOW ME SO WELL

 **ace detective akechi** : You’re hard not to pay attention to.

 **akira kurusu** : says you!!!! 

**(10:57)**

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Screenshot_

 **akira kurusu** : ann help im blushing help he is SO CUTE

 **ann ♡** : i sooo regret telling u it was ok to open up to me ab him

 **ann ♡** : our messages r just like 20 akechi screenshots a day

 **ann ♡** : and u r SO BAD AT FLIRTING BACK!!

 **akira kurusu** : listen

 **ann ♡** : i'm listening

 **akira kurusu** : he isn't flirting that's just how he is

 **ann ♡** : u r genuinely the stupidest man ive ever met

 **akira kurusu** : ryuji is right there

 **ann ♡** : i'm aware

 **akira kurusu** : gasp

 **akira kurusu** : how dare you

**(11:00)**

**akira kurusu** : so how are you on this fine sunday morning

 **ace detective akechi** : Honestly? Bored.

 **ace detective akechi** : You?

 **akira kurusu** : tbh same, we’re hanging out at yusukes later but i have nothing to do rn

 **ace detective akechi** : How much time do you have?

 **akira kurusu** : like 4 hrs… r u thinking what i’m thinking

 **ace detective akechi** : Probably, yeah. What do you want to watch?

 **akira kurusu** : well first of all it's my pick bc you picked the movies like 3 days in a row and my friends will kill me if they hear me reference another tarantino

 **ace detective akechi** : I literally implied it was your pick, no need to insult my taste in movies??

 **akira kurusu** : hey blame ryuji n ann not me

 **akira kurusu** : i personally really enjoyed, um. your really interesting and deep takes. on the men. with the guns.

 **ace detective akechi** : Just tell me you hate me and go.

 **akira kurusu** : ok i hate you byeee

 **ace detective akechi** : So this is how it ends…

 **akira kurusu** : i’ve literally never met anyone more dramatic than you in my life

 **ace detective akechi** : Says YOU.

 **akira kurusu** : the all caps is once again proving my point

 **ace detective akechi** : Insufferable.

 **akira kurusu** : you’re in love with me

 **ace detective akechi** : Doesn’t make you any less insufferable.

 **ace detective akechi** : Choose a movie already.

 **akira kurusu** : sorry i was DISTRACTED

 **ace detective akechi** : You were the one making fun of me.

 **ace detective akechi** : I was just trying to be nice to you.

 **akira kurusu** : please shut up for once and just help me choose

 **ace detective akechi** : Fine.

**(11:42)**

**Discord**

_Incoming call from Crow_

**(15:02)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : heading to urs rn yusk

 **ann ♡** : wait waiiit wait come meet me at the corner store!! we can bring food!!

 **yusuke my love** : very well. it’s a little messy, though.

 **our local hacker ;)** : ily king but it's always messy

 **our local hacker ;)** : im omw too tho. bringing the switch

 **milady** : YESSS ready to get crushed in mariokart again???

 **my queen** : says literally the worst mariokart player in the world…

 **milady** : betrayed by my own gf... 

**our local hacker ;)** : akira hbu whats the move

**(15:42)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yo wya?

**(15:55)**

**ann ♡** : if i find out this is bc of akechi im beating u up

**(16:10)**

_Incoming call from yusuke my love_

**(16:10)**

**Discord**

_End call with Crow_

**(16:12)**

_End call with yusuke my love_

**(16:13)**

**akira kurusu** : IM SO SORRT IM OMW I PROMBISE

 **akira kurusu** : im so sorry guys im bringing food too im SO SORRY IM COMING

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : loser

 **our local hacker ;)** : loser

 **ann ♡** : loser

 **yusuke my love** : loser

 **my queen** : loser

 **milady** : loser!!!

 **akira kurusu** : ha ha VERY funny

  
  


**(16:14)**

**ace detective akechi** : You are genuinely the stupidest person I’ve ever known.

 **akira kurusu** : shut up im tryna run to the store and then to yusukes i cant be texting you

 **ace detective akechi** : That was a 17 word text.

 **akira kurusu** : bite me

 **ace detective akechi** : How mature.

 **akira kurusu** : ok ‘that was a 17 word text’????

 **ace detective akechi** : Not sure how me pointing out the fact that you sent me an unnecessarily long text whilst talking about how you shouldn’t be sending texts at all implies immaturity.

 **akira kurusu** : mucho texto

 **akira kurusu** : i aint reading all that

 **akira kurusu** : happy for u tho

 **akira kurusu** : or sorry that happened

 **ace detective akechi** : You’re definitely going to be even later at this rate.

 **ace detective akechi** : I hope you’re later. I hope your friends all get mad and banish you from their friend group.

 **akira kurusu** : BANISH ME? what century is this??

 **ace detective akechi** : Bite me.

 **akira kurusu** : here

 **akira kurusu** : since youre SO desperate to talk to me

**(16:21)**

_Outgoing call to ace detective akechi_

**(16:46)**

_End call with ace detective akechi_

**(16:47)**

**ace detective akechi** : Best of luck with your friends. Hopefully they forgive you.

 **ace detective akechi** : Or maybe not. I’m dying to see how Your Lie in April ends.

 **akira kurusu** : trust me you dont wanna know

 **akira kurusu** : theyre not letting me in :(((

 **ace detective akechi** : You kind of deserve that.

**(16:47)**

**akira kurusu** : let me in i KNOW u guys hear me knocking

 **our local hacker ;)** : perish

 **yusuke my love** : you’re only allowed in if you’re here to grovel and cry and apologize.

 **akira kurusu** : yusuke you know i’m gonna get on my knees and beg you for forgiveness, sobbing

 **akira kurusu** : ryuji i heard that and it wasnt funny

 **akira kurusu** : ann stop laughing so loud it LITERALLY wasnt

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : shut up akechi simp

 **akira kurusu** : oh ok guess im going to take my soju and my ice cream and go…….. and eat it alone……

 **milady** : bribery won’t work this time!!

 **akira kurusu** : really………….. guess this gallon of rocky road ice cream is just gonna melt…

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : NO NOT OUR FAVORITE

 **akira kurusu** : gottem

 **ann ♡** : .

 **my queen** : ann caved shes coming to the door rn

**(17:21)**

**akira kurusu** : my friends are bullies

 **ace detective akechi** : You’re the one with bad time management skills.

 **akira kurusu** : says you, the cause of my bad time management skills

 **ace detective akechi** : Hey, don’t blame me, I would have told you to end the call if I knew when you were supposed to meet up with them.

 **akira kurusu** : okay mr ‘one more episode’!! ‘i’m dying to know how ylia ends’!!!

 **ace detective akechi** : Listen.

 **ace detective akechi** : You can’t get me into a show and then make fun of me when I genuinely enjoy it.

 **akira kurusu** : fair point

 **akira kurusu** : and i am REALLY happily surprised that you like all my fav anime :)

 **ace detective akechi** : Perhaps I’m just biased because I get to watch it with you.

 **akira kurusu** : i will nvr understand how u say stuff like that so casually

 **akira kurusu** : but yeah thats how i am with the tarantinos

 **akira kurusu** : and those french films you really like even though theyre in black and white and i never know whats going on

 **akira kurusu** : doesnt matter what we watch as long as you’re on the line

 **ace detective akechi** : My feelings exactly.

 **ace detective akechi** : Aren’t you with your friends? Get off your phone.

 **akira kurusu** : in your words: 

**akira kurusu** : just say you hate me and go :(

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m simply trying to prevent your downfall.

 **akira kurusu** : also we’re doing a mariokart tournament and its not my turn yet sooo

 **ace detective akechi** : Are you winning?

 **akira kurusu** : just started n i havent gone yet

 **akira kurusu** : but yeah

**(17:54)**

**our local hacker ;)** : stop texting akechi 

**our local hacker ;)** : nerd

 **akira kurusu** : damn and here i thought i was being subtle

 **our local hacker ;)** : ur smile is always a dead giveaway

 **our local hacker ;)** : i mean that in a rude and insulting way. don’t smile harder

 **our local hacker ;)** : now seriously stop b4 everyone else notices and hounds you

 **our local hacker ;)** : i can tell ann’s picking up on it and you know her

**(18:02)**

**akira kurusu** : futaba just tried and failed to get me to stop texting you

 **akira kurusu** : in case you were wondering

 **ace detective akechi** : Please, continue to talk about how you can’t resist me.

 **akira kurusu** : i will

 **akira kurusu** : aw man would you look at that its my turn to play… how sad… i cant talk you up

 **ace detective akechi** : I sincerely hope you lose.

**(19:04)**

**akira kurusu** : i won

 **akira kurusu** : i was gone for an hour bc i literally kept winning like i won the whole tournament

 **ace detective akechi** : Judging from the games we’ve played, that’s surprising.

 **akira kurusu** : hey not my fault ur like a pro mariokart player

 **ace detective akechi** : I really could be. I should join a public tournament, gain some more glory.

 **akira kurusu** : tell me again why i still talk to you when you say things like this

 **ace detective akechi** : You’re nothing without me.

 **akira kurusu** : point taken

 **akira kurusu** : anyways

 **ace detective akechi** : Anyways. Either your friends suck at Mariokart, or I’m even better than I thought.

 **akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **akira kurusu** : society if you werent the cockiest man alive

 **ace detective akechi** : That joke wasn’t funny the first time and it isn’t now.

 **akira kurusu** : also nooo wym okay ryuji, futaba, and mako are SO GOOD

 **akira kurusu** : so it usually comes down to us 4

 **akira kurusu** : (ann yusuke and haru suck tho)

 **ace detective akechi** : Not Yusuke… feeling betrayed.

 **akira kurusu** : stop it bro pay attention to ME

 **akira kurusu** : anyways yeah huge stroke of luck today tho bc i won!!

 **akira kurusu** : go back to praising me anytime you want

 **ace detective akechi** : I think I’ll pass.

 **akira kurusu** : i hate you

 **akira kurusu** : i also, once again, hate my friends

 **ace detective akechi** : I’m sure they hate you more.

 **akira kurusu** : ‘Why do you hate your friends, Akira? Shouldn’t they be treating you like the king you are?’

 **akira kurusu** : glad you asked, akechi!

 **akira kurusu** : theyre making ME, the second most broke only surpassed by YUSUKE, pay for pizza for the group

 **akira kurusu** : and our fav place is expensive, too!!

 **akira kurusu** : then again i do kinda deserve it

 **ace detective akechi** : I was just about to say that.

 **ace detective akechi** : Just buy them the pizza.

 **akira kurusu** : but they dont like hawaiian :(

 **ace detective akechi** : As they should.

 **akira kurusu** : you don’t like hawaiian???

 **akira kurusu** : hardblock me

 **ace detective akechi** : You like hawaiian. Hardblock me.

 **akira kurusu** : THIS is how it ends, ace detective akechi

 **ace detective akechi** : Very well.

 **akira kurusu** : in all seriousness…. im gna have to order them like PLAIN CHEESE because they’re lame

 **ace detective akechi** : Plain cheese is delicious when done right.

 **akira kurusu** : tastes better with pineapples and ham on it :)

 **ace detective akechi** : Bite me.

**(19:32)**

_Outgoing call to Papa’s Pizzeria_

**(19:34)**

_End call with Papa’s Pizzeria_

**(19:37)**

**akira kurusu** : if i knew you were gonna be this annoying i truly never would have corrected your rejection skills

 **ace detective akechi** : …

 **ace detective akechi** : Really?

 **akira kurusu** : DONT GUILT TRIP ME I WAS JOKING????

 **ace detective akechi** : You are so easy to fool.

 **akira kurusu** : sorry for caring about you :/

 **ace detective akechi** : Hey.

 **ace detective akechi** : Don’t guilt trip me, I was joking.

 **akira kurusu** : yOu ArE sO eAsY tO fOoL.

 **ace detective akechi** : Yeah, I deserved that.

 **akira kurusu** : have i ever told you that i hate you and everything you stand for

 **ace detective akechi** : You remind me every day, Kurusu.

 **akira kurusu** : well don’t ever forget it

 **ace detective akechi** : You would never let me forget.

**(20:19)**

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Audio Message_

 **ace detective akechi** : Hi, Ann.

 **akira kurusu** : hes picking up the pizza from downstairs QUICK

 **akira kurusu** : im stealing your number WE NEED TO TALK

 **ace detective akechi** : What about?

 **akira kurusu** : i think you know ;)

 **ace detective akechi** : ?????

 **akira kurusu** : dont worry im gonna text you!!

 **akira kurusu** : im deleting these messages

 **akira kurusu** : if my suspicions are right then i dont have to tell u not to tell him about this convo

 **ace detective akechi** : I won’t be.

 **akira kurusu** : ok i think i hear him DONT SAY ANYTHING ELSE BYEEEE <3

**(20:38)**

**akira kurusu** : pizza update:

 **akira kurusu** : have you ever noticed that the cheese on pepperoni pizza is better than the cheese on cheese pizza?

 **akira kurusu** : like if you were to take the pepperoni off of the pepperoni pizza it would still be a better cheese pizza than a cheese pizza without any pepperoni on it previously

 **ace detective akechi** : Honestly, I barely understood that second message.

 **ace detective akechi** : But yes. It’s because of the pepperoni juice.

 **akira kurusu** : that’s literally what yusuke said i think you’re made for each other

 **ace detective akechi** : Maybe we are.

 **akira kurusu** : noo he can’t steal u from me :’(

 **ace detective akechi** : I thought you’d say it the other way around.

 **akira kurusu** : yeah that was next

 **akira kurusu** : u can’t steal him from me :’(

 **ace detective akechi** : No promises.

 **akira kurusu** : i showed him this convo he says he loves you

 **ace detective akechi** : Love you too, Yusuke.

**(21:37)**

**akira kurusu** : _Attachment: 1 Screenshot_

 **akira kurusu** : since u wanted the ss

 **yusuke my love** : i’m framing this.

**(22:59)**

**my queen** : thank you for having us, yusuke.

 **milady** : yeah we love u!!

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : yusk supremacy

 **yusuke my love** : thank you all for the food.

 **yusuke my love** : and the company, i suppose.

 **ann ♡** : oh shut up you love us

 **our local hacker ;)** : he DEF loves us

 **akira kurusu** : i personally don't love you guys

 **ann ♡** : yea bc there’s only room in your heart for akechi!!

 **akira kurusu** : no bc you guys don't understand the delicacy that is pineapple on pizza

 **akira kurusu** : i’ll convince you someday 💔

**(23:35)**

**ace detective akechi** : Good night.

 **akira kurusu** : heading to bed already???

 **ace detective akechi** : You’re the one who always tells me to get more sleep?

 **akira kurusu** : fair, you REALLY need it

 **akira kurusu** : night, akechi<3

**(23:40)**

**ann ♡︎** : what time does akechi normally go to bed?

 **akira kurusu** : …???

 **akira kurusu** : like midnight usually?? but he just went to sleep rn

 **akira kurusu** : why????

**_(23:45)_ **

**_0422-XXXX_ ** _: hiiii!! are you still up?_

 **_0422-XXXX_ ** _: it’s ann takamaki!! u can get back to me in the morning :) sleep well <3 _

**_Goro Akechi_ ** _: Hello._

 **_Ann Takamaki_ ** _: OMG akira told me you were asleep!!_

 **_Ann Takamaki_ ** _: did u lie to him :/_

 **_Goro Akechi_ ** _: No. I was about to go to bed when you messaged me._

 **_Goro Akechi_ ** _: You said we needed to talk?_

 **_Ann Takamaki_ ** _: yea we really do_

 **_Ann Takamaki_ ** _: anyways, question_

 **_Goro Akechi_ ** _: Go ahead._

 **_Ann Takamaki_ ** _: do you mean it when you flirt with akira?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you thought they couldnt flirt any harder lol.
> 
> kinda short but next chapter is all from akechi's phone ;)))
> 
> ps i finished persona 5 last night finally. speechless. most beautiful game ever. i know i should have finished it before writing fanfic for it probably. but dude. (in a good way). im starting p5r today ready for the akechi content i love that man more than i love myself


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ann Takamaki** : hiii good morning how are you when are u gonna ask akira out how's work!!  
>  **Goro Akechi** : Good morning. I’m good, how are you?  
>  **Ann Takamaki** : hmm you missed a question  
>  **Goro Akechi** : Ah, sorry. Work’s just fine. Now how are you?

**10.2.2020**

**(00:01)**

**Goro Akechi** : Do I mean it?

 **Goro Akechi** : Define meaning it.

 **Ann Takamaki** : don’t dodge the question!!

 **Ann Takamaki** : and don’t try and deny that you’re flirting either

 **Ann Takamaki** : i’ve seen the texts

 **Goro Akechi** : Aw, he talks about me?

 **Ann Takamaki** : you are on thin ice, goro akechi

 **Ann Takamaki** : does he know you also go to shujin???

 **Ann Takamaki** : does he know you have criminology with makoto??

 **Ann Takamaki** : does he know you know more about him than he does you??

 **Ann Takamaki** : are you planning to actually talk to him irl?? or are you just toying with him over text because your detective job gives you nothing better to do

 **Goro Akechi** : Excuse me?

 **Goro Akechi** : I don’t understand where the hostility is coming from.

 **Ann Takamaki** : it’s been a month and no progress between the two of you

 **Ann Takamaki** : why?

 **Goro Akechi** : Isn’t that a question you should also be asking him? 

**Ann Takamaki** : hes doing his best!!

 **Goro Akechi** : And what leads you to believe that I’m not?

 **Ann Takamaki** : i just dont like your tone

 **Goro Akechi** : You came at me first?

 **Ann Takamaki** : …

 **Ann Takamaki** : fine im sorry

 **Ann Takamaki** : youre right im sorry. i just get these gut feelings sometimes and i roll with them too hard

 **Goro Akechi** : It’s alright. I’m sorry for dodging the question. 

**Ann Takamaki** : let me start over

 **Ann Takamaki** : do you like akira?

 **Goro Akechi** : Of course I like him. 

**Ann Takamaki** : UGH you know what i mean

 **Goro Akechi** : And my answer still stands. To answer your previous question, yes, I mean it when I flirt with him.

 **Ann Takamaki** : seriously?

 **Goro Akechi** : Are you surprised? I thought he was your best friend.

 **Ann Takamaki** : he is!! and obviously i know he’s likeable!!!! i just didn’t expect you to?? say it so casually

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m not sure what you expected. I’ve never fallen for someone without having seen their face first, and overall the circumstances in which we met were… not conventional. But I’ve been talking to him every possible moment since the 12th of August. If I had no interest in him, don’t you think I would have dropped him already?

 **Ann Takamaki** : fallen for someone…… omg swoon. warn me next time

 **Goro Akechi** : Sorry.

 **Goro Akechi** : I’ve never had the chance to talk about it before.

 **Goro Akechi** : You said Makoto was in my Criminology class? I’m not sure what she looks like, I wouldn’t know.

 **Ann Takamaki** : king youre not very attentive lol you work with her sister. sae niijima??

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m plenty attentive. Sae has never mentioned her sister’s name.

 **Ann Takamaki** : no way??

 **Goro Akechi** : They’re a private family, I guess.

 **Ann Takamaki** : i guess so!!

 **Ann Takamaki** : soooo 

**Ann Takamaki** : you’re serious ab akira?? like you’re not just messing around?

 **Goro Akechi** : What makes you think I’m messing around?

 **Ann Takamaki** : mako says she doesn’t like your vibe lol

 **Ann Takamaki** : and, yknow. like i said. my gut feeling

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m sorry I come off that way.

 **Ann Takamaki** : im sorry for being pushy i know you’re nice. you’re really sweet to akira i know it. it’s just like… it’s been a while since he took something seriously? and hes had a really rough year lately and i just want to make sure

 **Goro Akechi** : No, I’m not just messing around with him.

 **Goro Akechi** : He’s lucky to have you.

 **Ann Takamaki** : i know :)

 **Goro Akechi** : I haven’t been so lucky.

 **Ann Takamaki** :( 

**Ann Takamaki** : im sorry!!

 **Ann Takamaki** : i know i just like yelled at you and then apologized badly but i promise im here if u ever need to talk <3

 **Ann Takamaki** : even if hearing you 2 talk about each other makes me feel hopelessly single </3

 **Goro Akechi** : He talks about me?

 **Goro Akechi** : Never mind, don’t tell me.

 **Ann Takamaki** : make up your mind

 **Goro Akechi** : Don’t, seriously.

 **Ann Takamaki** : ...alright

 **Ann Takamaki** : sooooooooooooo

 **Ann Takamaki** : when are you gonna make a move??

 **Goro Akechi** : Now there’s a question I plan on dodging.

 **Goro Akechi** : Goodnight.

 **Ann Takamaki** : don’t think youre getting away from this… im asking again every day

**(05:45)**

**Goro Akechi** : Good morning.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : hhhhhh

 **Goro Akechi** : You’re up?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : ryuji … running

 **Goro Akechi** : How often does he make you do that?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : too often

 **Goro Akechi** : Good luck.

**(07:02)**

**Ann Takamaki** : hiii good morning how are you when are u gonna ask akira out how's work!!

 **Goro Akechi** : Good morning. I’m good, how are you?

 **Ann Takamaki** : hmm you missed a question

 **Goro Akechi** : Ah, sorry. Work’s just fine. Now how are you?

 **Ann Takamaki** : im good!! when are u gonna ask akira out?

 **Goro Akechi** : Glad to hear that you’re good. Have fun in class.

 **Ann Takamaki** : when are u gonna ask akira out? thanks you too!!

**(09:13)**

**Akira Kurusu (!!)** : miss me?

 **Goro Akechi** : Of course. Good morning again.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : good morning!!

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : how are youuuu

 **Goro Akechi** : Just fine. And you?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : great now that i got more sleep in after our morning run!!

 **Goro Akechi** : Happy to hear that, truly.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : hows work??

 **Goro Akechi** : You know. Boring. Listening to your playlist, as usual.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : you still listen to my playlist???

 **Goro Akechi** : Of course I do.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : :,)

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : akechiiiii

 **Goro Akechi** : Alright, now tell me you still listen to mine.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : well you’ve predicted it now so its less meaningful

 **Goro Akechi** : But you do?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : no

 **Goro Akechi** : Hm.

 **Goro Akechi** : Fine.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : shut up im kidding of course i do

 **Goro Akechi** : !!!!!

 **Goro Akechi** : Well.

 **Goro Akechi** : So you do like my pretentious classical music, then?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : nah i skip those

 **Goro Akechi** : That one hurt.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : im kidding again... thought you’d know me better by now….

 **Goro Akechi** : No, I do.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : so you’re just fishing for compliments?

 **Goro Akechi** : Are you surprised?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : good point

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : no, not even remotely

**(10:37)**

**Ann Takamaki** : heyyyy :)

 **Ann Takamaki** : when are you gonna ask akira out

 **Goro Akechi** : You are relentless.

 **Ann Takamaki** : im aware!!

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m not telling you.

 **Ann Takamaki** : well can i get like, a time span? an estimate?

 **Goro Akechi** : It’s very bold of you to assume that I have an estimate myself.

 **Ann Takamaki** : you scared?

 **Goro Akechi** : Me?

 **Goro Akechi** : Scared?

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m simply waiting for the right moment.

 **Ann Takamaki** : to what, go see a guy who probably lives like 10 minutes away from you???

 **Goro Akechi** : Takamaki, I’d love it if you would stop meddling.

 **Ann Takamaki** : Akechi, I’d love it if you would stop being a coward.

 **Goro Akechi** : Are you mocking me?

 **Ann Takamaki** : no

 **Ann Takamaki** : it was funny though be honest

 **Goro Akechi** : It was not.

 **Goro Akechi** : You and Akira truly are best friends.

 **Ann Takamaki** : because we’re both charming and attractive and really funny?

 **Goro Akechi** : Because you both laugh at your own jokes despite their lack of humor.

 **Ann Takamaki** : oh but you love it ;)

 **Goro Akechi** : Only when one of you does it.

 **Ann Takamaki** : :) me?

 **Goro Akechi** : Good guess. No.

 **Ann Takamaki** : but you just admitted that you like when akira laughs at his own jokes…..

 **Ann Takamaki** : omg . u r whipped for him

 **Goro Akechi** : Shut up.

**(10:41)**

**Goro Akechi** : Are you in class?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : yea why

 **Goro Akechi** : No reason.

 **Goro Akechi** : Just bored.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : aren’t you always

 **Goro Akechi** : Yeah.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : still listening to my playlist ;)?

 **Goro Akechi** : No.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : :(

 **Goro Akechi** : Why’d you even ask? Of course I am.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : :)

 **Goro Akechi** : Pay attention to class.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : sorry i didnt know sending you a smiley face took away EVERY OUNCE of my attention

 **Goro Akechi** : I mean, knowing you.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : well yeah every time i text you i look at your contact pic for a little bit in stunned silence

 **Goro Akechi** : As do I. Which is why I told you to quit texting me and pay attention.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : mmm

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : bio can wait

 **Goro Akechi** : Can it??

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : obviously

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : blah blah blah plants. seeds. leaf succulence. who cares

 **Goro Akechi** : I think plants are interesting.

**(11:03)**

**Sae Niijima** : Do you have anything going on after class tonight?

 **Goro Akechi** : No, why?

 **Sae Niijima** : Care to join me for dinner? 

**(11:05)**

**Akira Kurusu (!!)** : akechi, i mean this in the nicest way possible, but you find the most boring things interesting

 **Goro Akechi** : You’re not boring.

**(11:06)**

**Sae Niijima** : ...you have the most nervous look on your face. Was my offer that out of the blue?

 **Goro Akechi** : No. 

**Goro Akechi** : Apologies. 

**Goro Akechi** : It wasn’t because of you. I was talking to someone else. I’d love to go out tonight, it’s been a while.

 **Sae Niijima** : Sometimes I forget you’re 20 years old.

 **Goro Akechi** : You are literally only seven years older than me.

 **Sae Niijima** : Hey, seven years is a long time.

 **Goro Akechi** : Will you be bearing the expense, oh almighty 27 year old?

 **Sae Niijima** : Just this once, for you, child.

**(14:15)**

**Akira Kurusu (!!)** : i’m not :)?

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m convinced you are the biggest attention seeker on Earth.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : nah king that’s you

 **Goro Akechi** : We’re tied.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : fair

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : yusuke might be up here with us too

 **Goro Akechi** : If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re in love with him.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : wym bro i am in love with him

 **Goro Akechi** : Solid point. I think everyone should be.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : if i didn't know any better i'd think you're in love with him

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : ...man all we do is repeat each other’s sentences on loop

 **Goro Akechi** : It’s because we talk to each other too much.

 **Goro Akechi** : I’ve started to pick up your phrases and stuff, too.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : REALLY

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : do go on

 **Goro Akechi** : I said dude the other day.

 **Goro Akechi** : Out loud.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : :0

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : i cant imagine it

 **Goro Akechi** : It's your fault.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : i know!!!

 **Goro Akechi** : You say dude every other sentence.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : I KNOW!!!!

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : ur picking up my words….. swoon

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m sure you do the same thing.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : yeah it's not a specific phrase but sometimes i'll say something n my friends will be like ‘that was such an akechi thing to say’

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : so

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : do with that info what you will

**(16:02)**

**Ann Takamaki** : you’re distracting him in class

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m aware.

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m sorry.

 **Ann Takamaki** : it’s uncontrollable

 **Ann Takamaki** : it’s okay

 **Ann Takamaki** : he’s really smart anyway if im being honest but please don’t tell him i said that wow that’s so embarrassing!!

 **Goro Akechi** : He is. I can tell.

 **Ann Takamaki** : okay ew stop being all lovey

**(19:30)**

**Goro Akechi** : Takamaki.

 **Goro Akechi** : What did you do?

 **Ann Takamaki** : what do u mean :)? i didn’t do anything

 **Goro Akechi** : Why is Sae Niijima sitting in front of me being nosy and condescending about my…

 **Goro Akechi** : She just called it a puppy crush??

 **Goro Akechi** : What is happening.

 **Ann Takamaki** : oh im soooo soorrryyyy!!

 **Ann Takamaki** : i must have complained to makoto about you and akira a little too much!!!! :)

 **Goro Akechi** : Why is a 27 year old woman trying to give me love advice.

 **Goro Akechi** : You’ve ruined my relationship with my favorite coworker, Ann.

 **Ann Takamaki** : first name basis, are we, goro?

 **Ann Takamaki** : hahahahah what’s she saying?

 **Goro Akechi** : She just asked me when I’m going to make a move.

 **Goro Akechi** : You are ridiculous.

 **Ann Takamaki** : what’d you say??

 **Goro Akechi** : Not telling you that.

 **Ann Takamaki** : you probably just ignored it and moved on :/

 **Goro Akechi** : She also said she’s met him once because he went on a few dates with her sister. 

**Goro Akechi** : Ew, her?

 **Goro Akechi** : I didn’t mean the ew like that. Please do not tell anyone I said it like that. I was just surprised.

 **Ann Takamaki** : ...no wonder mako gets bad vibes do yall even like each other??

 **Goro Akechi** : Well.

 **Goro Akechi** : Now that I’ve seen a picture of her, I can gladly say no, we don’t.

 **Goro Akechi** : I knew her voice sounded familiar in the audio messages. She's always trying to one-up me in class.

 **Ann Takamaki** : funny u say that…. she also says that about u….

 **Goro Akechi** : Tell her sorry I’m smarter than her.

 **Ann Takamaki** : you’re literally the worst the longer we talk the more i wonder why akira likes you

 **Goro Akechi** : Sometimes I wonder the same thing.

 **Goro Akechi** : Update: she’s not done talking.

 **Goro Akechi** : She’s asking if I’ve looked him up.

 **Goro Akechi** : As in, have I googled him? No. I’m not that creepy.

 **Goro Akechi** : Ah. She didn’t mean Google.

 **Ann Takamaki** : wait pause wym she didn’t mean google???

 **Ann Takamaki** : ???????

 **Ann Takamaki** : akechi???????

 **Ann Takamaki** : ???

**(Japan Public Records)**

_Recent searches_

Akira Kurusu 

Akira Kurusu assault 2019

Akira Kurusu Masayoshi Shido

**(20:45)**

**Goro Akechi** : I found the case.

 **Goro Akechi** : Assault in 2019?

 **Sae Niijima** : Yes. My sister mentioned it a while ago. As far as I know, he’s only here because he couldn’t get into any other universities. 

**Sae Niijima** : It didn’t even occur to me to tell you about it until now - I’m sorry if it seems like I’m meddling. 

**Goro Akechi** : The records don’t show details. Do you know any more?

 **Sae Niijima** : From what I’ve heard from Makoto, the other man was forcing himself onto a woman and Akira stepped in.

 **Goro Akechi** : Of course.

 **Sae Niijima** : Are you alright? Maybe I shouldn’t have told you this.

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m fine.

**(20:57)**

**Akira Kurusu (!!)** : hey detective prince

 **Goro Akechi** : Hey.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : wyd?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : and by “wyd?” i mean wanna play smash?

 **Goro Akechi** : I’d love to, but I have homework to do.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : :( i thought you always got it done earlyyyy

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m sorry. I went out for dinner with a coworker tonight, so I didn’t have time to get it done.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : oooooh dinner!! fancy!! did anyone give u their number this time LOLLLL

 **Goro Akechi** : Fortunately, no.

 **Goro Akechi** : Your spot as my #1 wrong-number-friend is secured.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : in my humble opinion it’d still be secured even if u met someone else

 **Goro Akechi** : Solid point. 

**Akira Kurusu (!!)** : i thought you were doing hw!! go do it

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m sorry, I didn’t realize sending you a two word text took away every ounce of my attention.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : mockery again…..

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : you literally said you stared at my contact pic too so youre like??? already wrong

 **Goro Akechi** : I removed your contact pic.

 **Goro Akechi** : To lessen distraction.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : ...YOU’RE JOKING….

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : im hurt.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : pain.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : PAIN.

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m not sorry. 

**Goro Akechi** : It’s working.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : this has to be a lie

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : ah well…

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : i guess i have to…..

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **Goro Akechi** : .

 **Goro Akechi** : Dude.

 **Goro Akechi** : Who took that?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : ann for her photography class :D and i think yusuke’s gna use it as a reference

 **Goro Akechi** : !!!!!

 **Goro Akechi** : And you said I could model?

 **Goro Akechi** : You look amazing.

 **Goro Akechi** : I’m. Um.

 **Goro Akechi** : Wow.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : hahah you flatter me!!

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : now send one back send one back

 **Goro Akechi** : Was this your ulterior motive? Send a hot picture of you so you get one back?

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : :)

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : perhaps

 **Goro Akechi** : I don’t take pictures of myself.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : you have to have SOMETHING

 **Goro Akechi** : Hm.

 **Goro Akechi** : Wait. I have this.

 **Goro Akechi** : _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : ????

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT????

 **Goro Akechi** : I was trying to decide whether or not to buy the jacket.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : DID YOU BUY IT???

 **Goro Akechi** : Obviously.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : oh you sounded AWFULLY full of yourself just now

 **Goro Akechi** : Not my fault you boost my ego every day.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : but like

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : good.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : like good thing you bought the jacket.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : bc like.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : like you look really good

 **Goro Akechi** : You truly have a way with words, Kurusu.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : call me akira!!

 **Goro Akechi** : Oh?

 **Goro Akechi** : Alright.

 **Goro Akechi** : Call me Goro.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : ace detective goro doesn’t have the same ring to it..

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : jk. thanks goro ;)

 **Goro Akechi** : I take it back.

 **Goro Akechi** : You’re the worst.

 **Akira Kurusu (!!)** : love u 2 <3

**(22:41)**

**Goro Akechi** : Ann?

 **Goro Akechi** : Can we talk?

 **Ann Takamaki** : AKECHI

 **Ann Takamaki** : omg 

**Ann Takamaki** : u disappeared on me for HOURS!!

 **Ann Takamaki** : ..but unfortunately i ALWAYS know when youre talking to akira so. i guess im glad you didnt ghost him too

 **Goro Akechi** : I wouldn’t be able to.

 **Goro Akechi** : Anyways.

 **Ann Takamaki** : yeah

 **Ann Takamaki** : did you find his criminal record?

 **Goro Akechi** : How’d you know?

 **Ann Takamaki** : we all suspected you would eventually, yk, being a detective and all

 **Ann Takamaki** : i just didn’t think it’d take this long

 **Ann Takamaki** : first of all it wasn’t his fault. it literally wasn’t idk what the report says but it wasn’t

 **Goro Akechi** : I know.

 **Ann Takamaki** : oh

 **Ann Takamaki** : then… then there’s nothing wrong then, right??

 **Goro Akechi** : No, of course not. Even if it was his fault, I wouldn’t look at him any differently.

 **Ann Takamaki** : good.

 **Ann Takamaki** : i would have killed you if you like, cut him off over it

 **Goro Akechi** : Killed me?

 **Ann Takamaki** : oh for sure. not a good idea to threaten a detective, probably, but i would have killed you. no question.

 **Goro Akechi** : That’s reassuring.

 **Ann Takamaki** : mhm

 **Ann Takamaki** : so 

**Ann Takamaki** : what’s wrong?

 **Ann Takamaki** : if it’s not the assault thing?

 **Goro Akechi** : I don’t want to pry.

 **Ann Takamaki** : i won’t tell you any more than you need to know

 **Goro Akechi** : You said he’s had a rough year?

 **Ann Takamaki** : well. yeah. ryuji and i met him when he moved here last summer. from what i know, he’s a genius. had scholarships, was going to go abroad for uni, had it all set up for him, and then when he got arrested and charged it like, ruined his life

 **Goro Akechi** : It ruined his life.

 **Ann Takamaki** : its so stupid like?? the guy was literally hurting this woman and akira tried to like get him to stop but he wouldnt so akira punched him and like??? what else could he have done???? no one believed him when he explained and the other dude is like. SUPER high up and everyone knows his name and its so stupid

 **Ann Takamaki** : im sorry

 **Ann Takamaki** : i literally said i wouldnt tell you more than you needed to know and then i ranted!! im sorry

 **Goro Akechi** : It’s alright.

 **Goro Akechi** : That’s awful.

 **Ann Takamaki** : i know!!!

 **Ann Takamaki** : it makes me so mad

 **Ann Takamaki** : and he says all the time that like, hes ok with it, it was worth it, he always talks to us about how it was worth meeting us. but sometimes i think he looks down on himself because of it. like hes nothing.

 **Goro Akechi** : He’s not.

 **Ann Takamaki** : i know he’s not

 **Goro Akechi** : The guy he punched…

 **Ann Takamaki** : i mean you saw it in the records, didn’t you?

 **Ann Takamaki** : shido? like the politician shido?

 **Ann Takamaki** : the things i would do to that man if i got the chance…

 **Ann Takamaki** : i can only imagine what he does to other people. theres no way this was the first time right??

 **Ann Takamaki** : likeeee. dishonor on u. dishonor on ur FAMILY. dishonor on ur cow.

 **Ann Takamaki** : i say we hunt him down and make him pay lmao!!

 **Ann Takamaki** : you with me?

 **Ann Takamaki** : …

 **Ann Takamaki** : akechi??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah we get akechi's pov for one (1) chapter and suddenly its all dramatic  
> also theres like actual writing like paragraphs and dialogue in the next chapter EEK sorry in advance!!!
> 
> hope u enjoy the chapter tho sorry its short n not as good but things REALLY pick up in the next one!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Goro Akechi** : To what do I owe this lovely conversation?  
>  **Makoto Niijima** : don’t play dumb. you know what you’re doing.  
>  **Goro Akechi** : I feel as if you’re going to tell me what I’m doing whether or not I’m self-aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! theres actual writing in this !!!!!! AHHH i hope u guys like it eek good luck in advance !!!!

**10.16.2020**

**(07:41)**

**akira kurusu** : hope you’re doing ok!! yk im here if u ever need anything

**(09:21)**

**our local hacker ;)** : update on akechi?

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : still MIA

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : im pissed tbh

 **our local hacker ;)** : yeah same

 **yusuke my love** : perhaps there’s something going on in his personal life. it might not be our place.

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : idc bro he can’t flirt with akira for like a month and a half straight and then ignore him

 **milady** : right!! it's been 2 weeks!!

 **my queen** : and he doesn’t seem like the type to just disappear.

 **milady** : anyway!! we love u akira

 **my queen** : yeah. we’ve been trying not to bother you about it that much but we want you to know that we really are here for you.

**(10:56)**

**ann ♡** : hey

 **ann ♡** : you ok?

 **akira kurusu** : im fine

 **akira kurusu** : just a little worried i guess?

 **akira kurusu** : trying to figure out if i should be worried or hurt

 **ann ♡** : mm

 **ann ♡** : makes sense

 **ann ♡** : mako’s right tho

 **ann ♡** : that he’s not the type to just disappear?

 **akira kurusu** : i know

 **akira kurusu** : i mean lmao, silver lining. my grades are already better

 **ann ♡** : akira…

**(12:01)**

**⚠ ryuji ⚠** : wanna get lunch?

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : ur fav ramen place?

 **akira kurusu** : i'm good thank u tho

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : dude

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : you can't just go on like this

 **akira kurusu** : like what?

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : i dunno. its been weeks

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : either you're waiting around for him or you’re wallowing

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : either way it's not like you

 **akira kurusu** : sorry

 **akira kurusu** : i know it's stupid we only talked for like a month

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : bro but it was every second of every day, thts like 720 hours

 **akira kurusu** : ha i didn't know you could do math

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : tbh i used a calculator

 **akira kurusu** : LMAO

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : but you know i'm right

 **akira kurusu** : about what

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : you’re allowed to be sad about it. ik u were whipped for him dude

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : it’s just idk. you aren’t the do-nothing type

 **akira kurusu** : maybe it's my new strategy

 **⚠ ryuji ⚠** : how many times has that worked?

**(12:58)**

**milady** : are you ok?

 **akira kurusu** : i'm fine

 **milady** : you don’t have to be!!

 **milady** : i know how much you liked him

 **akira kurusu** : why does everyone keep saying that like it’s gonna make me feel better

 **milady** : im sorry

 **milady** : i just mean, i know how bad it must feel

 **akira kurusu** : you don’t

 **akira kurusu** : it feels stupid

 **akira kurusu** : like i feel stupid for feeling bad and that makes it worse

 **akira kurusu** : sorry

 **akira kurusu** : i know that sounds dumb

 **milady** : it doesn’t sound dumb, akira

 **akira kurusu** : idk

 **akira kurusu** : whatever

 **akira kurusu** : i’ll just miss him

 **akira kurusu** : like that’s a month and a half of my life i’ll never get back

 **milady** : you never know!! maybe something did happen and he’ll be back soon!!

 **akira kurusu** : yeah

**(13:32)**

**yusuke my love** : i’m sorry.

 **akira kurusu** : ah wow they’re sending in the big guns now, aren’t they

 **akira kurusu** : it’s ok yusuke

 **akira kurusu** : i promise

 **akira kurusu** : i see you typing. don’t say ‘i know how much you liked him’

 **yusuke my love** : i wasn’t planning on it.

 **yusuke my love** : i was simply saying i’m here if you ever need someone to sit in silence with.

 **yusuke my love** : you don’t have to feign normalcy. but if you do, you can drop the act around me.

 **akira kurusu** : ..thanks man

 **akira kurusu** : i really do appreciate it

**(14:00)**

**our local hacker ;)** : want me to dox him now??

 **akira kurusu** : worst part is i know you’re being serious

 **akira kurusu** : why’d they send you last?

 **our local hacker ;)** : wym there’s still makoto :3

 **akira kurusu** : she never talks to me about him i’m not expecting her to now

 **our local hacker ;)** : then ig we saved the best for last obviously!

 **our local hacker ;)** : they actually wanted me to come see you in person. but ryuji says you’ve been avoiding everyone and that might make it worse?

 **akira kurusu** : i don’t know

 **akira kurusu** : i think i’m moving on from denial to acceptance

 **our local hacker ;)** : ...pretty sure that’s like not how that works even remotely

 **akira kurusu** : i’m built different, futaba

 **our local hacker ;)** : i know you are

 **our local hacker ;)** : …

 **akira kurusu** : like idk the first few days i was like maybe he’s really busy, maybe someone committed murder. and then the days after i was like, maybe he’s lost his phone. and then after that it was like, maybe he broke his phone. but i’m pretty sure i just got ghosted

 **akira kurusu** : i don’t even know what i did wrong

 **akira kurusu** : and whenever i see you guys youre looking at me like my dog just died

 **akira kurusu** : especially ann

 **akira kurusu** : and i hate that because ann never looks at me like that, she’s NEVER looked at me like that

 **our local hacker ;)** : granted, you are reacting worse to this than you are when you two ended your 6-month relationship LMAO..

 **akira kurusu** : LOL i thought we were done bringing up my past with ann

 **our local hacker ;)** : you namedropped her first!!

 **our local hacker ;)** : anyways

 **our local hacker ;)** : we’re just worried about you dude

 **our local hacker ;)** : because we love you

 **our local hacker ;)** : ok ew you will NEVER catch me saying that again

 **our local hacker ;)** : (but it’s true)

**(15:56)**

**ann ♡** : come grab coffee with me?

 **ann ♡** : please?

 **ann ♡** : it’s serious, it’s about akechi

 **akira kurusu** : when?

“If all I had to do was say his name to get you to come out,” Ann says, smiling softly, “I would have mentioned him, like, a week ago.”

Akira shakes his head, biting back a laugh. He avoids eye contact with her and stares down into his hot chocolate, bringing the steaming mug up to his mouth and daring to take a sip. It’s scalding, and he feels it sear his throat.

“It’s hot.” Ann raises an eyebrow, watching him struggle. “Should have blown on it.”

“You know how impatient I am,” he tells her finally, and she snorts.

“Yeah, of course I do.” After a beat of silence, she sets her croissant down, drumming her fingers on the table. He’s keenly aware of her bouncing her leg, avoiding his eyes just as well as he’s avoiding hers. She picks up her phone, twirling it between her delicate fingers. “Hey, if I tell you something, do you swear not to get mad?”

He glances up, and they make excruciating eye contact.

She looks away first.

“I could never be mad at you, Ann,” he says, because what else can he say? If Ann has something important to tell him, something Akechi-related, it can’t upset him more than the prospect of being ghosted by someone he shouldn’t even have gotten attached to in the first place. Besides, it’s true: for the two years they’ve known each other, through their rocky relationship and chaotic school lives, they’ve had endless opportunities to fight and neither of them had ever truly taken the bait. 

“Swear?” She makes a face, scrunches up her nose, as she holds up a pinky. 

_Damn, is it that serious?_ He nods and hooks his pinky with hers. “Promise.”

“Alright, um… Where do I start.” The question falls flat, sounding much more like a statement. She fiddles with her phone again.

“Jeez, Ann, what did you do?” He means it as a joke, but the slight flinch in her expression makes his heart skip a beat and his eyes grow wide. “Ann,” he repeats then, only half-joking now, “what did you do?”

She twists her hair between her hands. “You promised.”

“I did.”

“Okay.” She nods sagely and lets out a sharp exhale. “I’ll give you three starting points, and you can choose which of them you want me to expand on first.” Akira raises an eyebrow, concerned by her formality. She holds up a hand, ticking off the points on her fingers. “One. Akechi goes to Shujin. Two. Akechi’s father is Masayoshi Shido. Three. Akechi works with Mako’s sister and I got her to talk to him about you.”

Akira gulps, and the boiling hot chocolate again burns his throat.

Ann continues to toy with her hair.

He gives himself a second to think.

Shujin. Shido. Sae. He can’t even tell if he wants to hear them.

“Alright.” He runs a hand through his hair, adjusting his glasses. Why did he decide to entertain a wrong number text again? He truly has the worst ideas. “Start with three, then two. I feel like one is a standalone.”

“It’s not,” Ann replies, quickly enough to send another chill down Akira’s spine. “But okay. Makoto and I were talking and she mentioned that her sister mentioned that she works with a 20 year old detective. I put two and two together, obviously, and then I was joking around with Mako, and we were like, ‘haha, if Akira doesn’t make a move, why don’t we make Akechi do it!’, and then she was talking to her sister. And then they were going out.”

Akira mutters, “His dinner date,” and she nods again, pigtails bouncing with each move of her head. 

“I stole his number from your phone that one time you ordered pizza,” she says, “so I could bug him about you.”

Of course she did. He closes his eyes and resists the urge to rub at his temples like a middle-aged man. “I’m going to let you finish before I form my own opinion.” It’s the mature thing to say, and he was always told to be the mature one in situations like this. His psychology classes have taught him no better—he recalls the stress response and figures he must be in the resistance stage by now, building up energy for the situation ahead. 

He opens his eyes to see Ann leaning over the table, staring at him with wide, worried eyes. 

“Go on.”

She takes another bite of her croissant. It’s an excruciating 10-second wait for her to chew and swallow. “They looked you up, found your criminal record. He texted me about it after he discovered it.”

Akira’s heart stops. With Shido’s name in play, he knew that his case wouldn’t be far behind. But the thought of Akechi seeing it gives him pause nonetheless.

“Stop making that face.” He tries to stop making that face, and she rolls her eyes. “Look. He didn’t care, and I told him the story. He’s not that kind of guy…”

She frowns, and he can tell they’re both thinking, _then what’s he doing right now?_

“I mean, I don’t think he’s that kind of guy, which is why I did some digging after he disappeared on us. I may have stolen Futaba’s software to do it.”

He winces.

“She doesn’t know. Please don’t tell her.”

He says, “Please, just keep talking,” and she sighs, opening her mouth to continue.

“I found out all sorts of things about him.” She waves her hand dismissively. “But it really isn’t our business,” _none of this was our business, Ann,_ “so I’ll get straight to the point. Shido is his biological father, as I said. He pays for all of his tuition fees, and as far as I could find, he’s got power over his job, too.”

Akira, having lost all self control, tilts down his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling completely and totally like an old professor whose students have all failed their final exams. “So, let me recap for a second. You took Akechi’s number, got one of his coworkers to talk to him about me, basically led him by hand to my criminal record, and then dug up his past.”

Ann grimaces. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“And you’re still surprised he ghosted me?”

She straightens, blinks once, twice. “Wait, what?”

“Imagine you were talking to someone and they did all that,” he says, as calmly as he can manage. “Would you not have just up and left?”

“That wasn’t what I thought was happening,” Ann replies, eyebrows furrowing. She tears a piece off of her croissant and doesn’t eat it. “No, I don’t think he would do that to you at all.”

Akira places his mug on the table, forceful and gentle at the same time. “You keep saying what you think he would and wouldn’t do,” he says slowly, “about a guy we’ve only known for 6 weeks.”

“You promised you wouldn’t get mad,” she protests lightly, and she must realize how whiny she sounds, because she snaps her mouth shut right after, cheeks dusted pink. “I’m just saying that he really seemed to care about you, so he wouldn’t ghost you over my mistake.”

He takes an even breath. Akechi wouldn’t, he _wouldn’t,_ but he also wouldn’t ghost him in the first place, if the Akechi that Akira’s built up in his head means anything at all. The voice in the back of Akira’s head is telling him that in actuality, this is because he heard about the assault, and as the high-and-mighty detective he is, he decided he couldn’t associate with criminal scum.

The voice is wrong, he tells himself. Akechi has never cared once about who he is on the surface, only about who they are around each other. He recalls his soft laugh, his teasing tone on voice calls, the way his voice drops when a movie gets sad and the two of them get a little too caught up in their own thoughts.

“Hey,” Ann says, kicking Akira under the table. “You understand people better than anyone I know. You know he wouldn’t.”

“Who’s to say,” he murmurs quietly, earning him another kick. 

“What, are you going to just drop him?”

Akira presses his lips together to hold back from spitting his hot chocolate on Ann. Considering the conversation they’ve had, though, maybe he shouldn’t have stopped himself. Indignantly, he says, “He dropped _me,_ ” and he cringes at how much he sounds like Ryuji after an especially rude rejection. 

“No,” Ann replies with equal indignance. “ _He’s_ being a coward. But you’re not a coward, and you’re not stupid.”

It’s Akira’s turn to fiddle with his hands, with his phone. _Well…_

“You’re a little stupid.” Ann grins, eyes flashing with the surety of a woman with a plan. Of course, she hadn’t called him here to just _talk._ Things were never that simple with her. “But let’s be honest with ourselves. You and Akechi are head-over-heels for each other. Whipped. I’ve never seen anything like it, especially given the circumstances. And yes, it’s hella weird. But I’ll never forgive myself if you let this opportunity pass you by, and I know you won’t, either.”

He reaches a hand back, mussing up the back of his hair. “And why don’t we just wait for him to come to the same conclusion?”

She gestures melodramatically at his empty cup of hot chocolate. “Since when have you ever been willing to wait?”

At that, Akira can’t help but laugh. “Well played, Takamaki.” He shakes his head, encouraged by Ann’s infectious energy. She always found a way to slip in and meddle with his life—with his friends, his classes, his job, and _especially_ his crushes. She and Ryuji would disguise themselves and follow him around on first dates, second dates, last dates. Many had been driven away by Ann’s scrutinizing looks and extensive social media-stalking, but as much as Akira claims to hate it, he has to admit it feels good to have someone who cares about him this much.

“So,” she says, waving a finger around. “This brings us back to point one.”

“Which is?”

“Akechi goes to Shujin.”

“Did you track him down too?” he says, and maybe 10 minutes ago that would’ve been a dig, but Ann’s smile and warm words are once again too overwhelming to ever make him mad.

She reaches across the table, swatting his hand. “No, you idiot.”

“So are we going to have to track him down together?”

“Not exactly.” Her smile widens, pigtails still bouncing, and she gestures out the window. 

Akira nearly breaks his neck to turn and look. 

“Oh, sorry. I timed that badly,” she adds sheepishly. “I didn’t mean that Akechi was outside.”

He’s tempted to turn back and splash her with his drink, but he stops when his eyes land on a familiar group. Outside the window, he sees the rest of his friends crammed onto a bench, elbowing each other and arguing. Yusuke is the first to catch his eye, and he nods, holding his hand up in greeting. The rest of them, upon seeing Yusuke move, follow suit, and he can almost hear their laughter.

“Akechi has Criminology with Makoto,” Ann says calmly. She checks her watch, and the two of them stand up. “Her lecture hall is a 20 minute walk from here, but the class ends in 10 minutes.”

Akira pushes his chair in and pauses, frowning.

“What I’m saying is,” Ann says, taking his arm and leading him out of the café, dragging him towards their friends, “I hope your morning track sessions with Ryuji have prepared you. Because we’re prepared, and we’re going to sprint.”

Ryuji is the first to meet the pair, and he claps a hand on Akira’s back, grinning wide. “Hey, I haven’t been whittling your kilometer time down for nothin’, dude!” he all but yells, and behind him, he catches Futaba climbing onto Yusuke’s back, tugging his shoulders like Santa Claus on a sleigh. 

“Onwards!” she declares, pointing in the direction of Makoto’s class, and Yusuke chuckles, beginning to walk. “In the name of love!”

Haru takes his hand and squeezes, and she whispers to him, “Mako didn’t want me to tell you, but this was her idea.”

He laughs loudly, shakes his head again. “Of course it was,” he replies quietly. “Thank you, really.”

And with that, the loud cheers of his friends flood his ears as the group takes off down the street, filling Akira with newfound confidence.

**_10.16.2020_ **

**_(07:41)_ **

**_Akira Kurusu (!!)_ ** _: hope you’re doing ok!! yk im here if u ever need anything_

Goro opens the text, stares at his phone for a minute, and turns it off, tucking it into his pocket. His head is pounding, a surefire side effect of the nights he’s spent scrolling through Akira’s messages, trying desperately to compose his own. 

He should really invest in a pair of bluelight glasses.

The routine repeats itself throughout the day, as it has over the course of the past two weeks. He gets a moment of free time, he stares intensely at their texts, he gets overwhelmed with guilt, and he puts his phone away. 

Without Akira, he’s cleared up time to notice how he wears nearly the same thing every day, never stops to chat with friends, makes himself the same cup ramen every night after class. Akira always made his life sound so unpredictable, which took Akechi’s attention away from the predictability of his own. 

He misses Akira so much. But it’s for the better, isn’t it?

If he believed in things like fate and divine intervention, he’d beg the universe for a sign, some kind of signal that he’s doing the right thing. But he doesn’t, because over the years, he’s learned that life has no outside force and that the only logic he should ever rely on is his own. Akechi hasn’t failed himself yet, and he won’t fail himself now—no matter how wrong it feels in the moment.

He’s again staring at his phone, unease building in his chest, when the lecture hall door closes with a loud thud. Instinctively, he turns to look at the source of the noise, flinching when Makoto Niijima locks eyes with him and doesn’t look away. She holds his gaze with a cool and steady glare as she walks down the stairs, only breaking away when she slips into the seat behind him. They’re not the only two people in class, but they may as well be. Goro isn’t the type to scare easily, but there’s something about the look in Niijima’s eyes that tells him she could probably ruin his life.

She places her bag down, sighing loudly as she does. He feels the distinct chill he gets when someone is looking over his shoulder and he turns off his phone, placing it in his lap.

He never paid much attention in Criminology, anyway. He wasn’t being told anything he didn’t already know or wouldn’t eventually pick up because of the hours he spends in the police station. This time of day was usually spent regrouping, gathering his thoughts, planning how he was going to spend the night: homework first, of course, and then maybe a movie, or a gaming session, if Akira wishes—

Which he won’t, tonight, Goro reminds himself. He should wish nothing of the two of them. He should be of no significance to Akira, he reminds himself. Not when the man who ruined Akira’s life is the one that’s keeping Goro’s stable.

He turns on his phone and resists the urge to open Messages. Still in need of a distraction, though, he shifts his attention to a game Akira made him download, one that he found himself spending more of his time on than he should, and plays.

The phone buzzes.

**(17:14)**

**0422-XXXX** : get off of your phone.

 **Goro Akechi** : Sorry, who is this?

 **0422-XXXX** : take a wild guess.

Slowly, he turns around in his seat to see that Niijima has her phone out, too. She’s never had her phone out in class before. She deepens her stare, and in fear of getting his eyes seared off by her laser-glare, he turns back around.

**(17:16)**

**Goro Akechi** : You didn’t strike me as the type to text in class.

 **0422-XXXX** : you didn’t, either, until about a month and a half ago.

He saves her number.

**(17:17)**

**Goro Akechi** : To what do I owe this lovely conversation?

 **Makoto Niijima** : don’t play dumb. you know what you’re doing.

 **Goro Akechi** : I feel as if you’re going to tell me what I’m doing whether or not I’m self-aware.

 **Makoto Niijima** : yeah, i am. what’s your deal? why would you lead akira on like that if you had no plans of keeping him around? i knew you were pretentious, i didn’t think you were a douche.

 **Goro Akechi** : I’d prefer if you left me to my own affairs, thank you.

 **Makoto Niijima** : turn around.

Smart enough to do what she says, he turns around. She leans forward slightly, scrutinizing him.

**(17:19)**

**Makoto Niijima** : you’ve been crying.

 **Goro Akechi** : I have allergies.

 **Makoto Niijima** : funny. that’s exactly what akira said.

 **Goro Akechi** : Maybe you should leave him alone, then.

 **Makoto Niijima** : i think the last thing he needs is for someone not to talk to him, not that you would know.

 **Goro Akechi** : Stellar comeback. May I remind you that he’s the one with the 7-person friend group, not me?

 **Makoto Niijima** : you’re awfully immature for someone with your intelligence.

 **Goro Akechi** : Pot, meet kettle. You’re the one squeezing yourself into my love life like a 12-year-old.

 **Makoto Niijima** : love life, huh?

 **Makoto Niijima** : why’d you ghost him?

 **Goro Akechi** : He deserves better than someone like me.

 **Makoto Niijima** : and why is that your decision to make?

He huffs and turns his phone off, nearly slamming it on to the desk. She kicks his chair, taking him by surprise, and he frowns, rubbing the spot on his shoulder that had knocked against the back of the seat.

**(17:31)**

**Goro Akechi** : Maybe it’s not. But I’m trying to keep him out of trouble.

 **Makoto Niijima** : he’s not a child, ace detective akechi.

 **Goro Akechi** : Don’t call me that.

 **Makoto Niijima** : sorry, what should i call you then?

 **Goro Akechi** : Don’t speak to me. It isn’t your place.

 **Makoto Niijima** : it became my place when you hurt akira.

 **Goro Akechi** : It’d hurt him more if he knew the truth.

 **Makoto Niijima** : this isn’t riverdale, akechi. whatever it is, it can’t possibly be that serious.

 **Goro Akechi** : You’d be surprised.

 **Makoto Niijima** : don’t you think this is how he felt about you finding his criminal record?

 **Makoto Niijima** : have you even stopped to consider how he feels?

He tugs at his sleeve, thinks for a moment if this is worth saying. Whatever will save Akira from him, he supposes.

**(17:40)**

**Goro Akechi** : Masayoshi Shido is my father, Niijima.

He can almost hear her roll her eyes.

**(17:41)**

**Makoto Niijima** : i know.

 **Goro Akechi** : You know?

 **Goro Akechi** : Does he know?

She coughs, and he turns to look. It’s a wonder they haven’t been called out by now, but then again, the professor is almost as full of herself as Niijima is, droning on and on, likely sated by the sound of her own voice. Niijima pointedly checks her watch, knowing full well his eyes are on her.

**(17:43)**

**Makoto Niijima** : by now, probably.

 **Goro Akechi** : What is that supposed to mean?

 **Makoto Niijima** : i’d prefer if you left me to my own affairs, thank you.

 **Goro Akechi** : They’re my affairs, not yours. Don’t mock me, it isn’t funny. 

**Makoto Niijima** : i think it’s a little funny.

 **Goro Akechi** : It’s not.

 **Makoto Niijima** : excuse me for wanting to toy with your feelings the same way you’re toying with my friend’s.

 **Goro Akechi** : How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not toying with his feelings?

 **Makoto Niijima** : you may not be trying to, but the intention doesn’t change the consequence.

He recalls Akira saying those same words; granted, it was about a Marvel movie, not about their twisted romance, but seeing them come from Niijima has the desired effect on Goro. He hates the way their friend group shares everything: their time, their energy, their mannerisms, their patterns of speech. Any of them could be talking to him right now and he’d still be shamefully reminded of Akira. 

  
  


**(17:48)**

**Goro Akechi** : His hurt feelings aren’t the consequence. I’m sparing him from so much more.

 **Makoto Niijima** : don’t play god with your relationship. anyone with half a brain can see how strong your feelings are for him. why do you both keep denying yourselves what you want?

 **Goro Akechi** : Is it that obvious that I like him?

 **Makoto Niijima** : you’re kidding, right?

He shakes his head, wipes a small smile off of his face. This is humiliating. He refuses to be won over this way. Goro resists the urge to walk out of the lecture hall and instead crafts a response.

**(17:50)**

**Makoto Niijima** : are you going to keep avoiding him or are you going to at least do the right thing and talk to him about it?

 **Goro Akechi** : Let me think about it.

 **Makoto Niijima** : class ends in 10 minutes. i’ll give you until then.

Goro turns off his phone and tucks it into his pocket in an act of finality. Still, he hadn’t been lying when he said he would think about it; Makoto Niijima, miraculously, has gotten him to reconsider his stance. Maybe it was selfish of him to take things into his own hands, no matter how strongly he believes he’s doing the right thing. He considers the ethical dilemma and finds that maybe he was wrong, maybe he should have given Akira the chance to help make the decision.

He feels a pang in his heart as he realizes Akira would always have taken _his_ opinion into consideration.

Was the universe so angry at Akechi’s disbelief in divine intervention that it sent Makoto Niijima, ruiner of lives? _Fine,_ he thinks bitterly, angry not at his conclusion but at the fact that she was the one to win him over. He quietly packs his things, knowing the end of the class is coming, and he adjusts his jacket on his shoulders. Akira goes to Shujin: that much he knows. He’ll swallow his pride, ask Niijima where his door is, pick up flowers on the way, and go apologize.

Goro pauses. No, he is _not_ picking up flowers on the way, and he makes a face, disgusted by his own thoughts. Perhaps sushi, or curry. He’ll message Ann and ask for recommendations. He finds, to his concern, that excitement is bubbling up inside him at the prospect of seeing Akira, of bringing a gift to his door, even if it’s to grovel and beg for forgiveness. As usual for the two of them, the circumstances weren’t perfect, but there’s something inside of Goro that wraps his heart with comfort, expelling doubt. 

They’ll be alright, no matter how dumb he was in ignoring Akira.

He smirks when the lecture ends, turns to speak to Niijima, but she’s long gone. Only the white of her turtleneck is visible as she stalks quickly up the stairs, and he stands, rushing to catch up with her. He pushes open the door, elbows past a few other students, ignoring the annoyed grunts and evil looks. She turns a corner and he finally reaches her, grabbing her shoulder. “Niijima, I’ve made up my mind—”

Quickly, like this was all part of her master plan, she steps aside, letting Goro’s hand push her away. He opens his mouth to snap at her, but stops himself when he realizes what she’s done.

In front of him, completely out of breath but in all of his glory nonetheless, is Akira Kurusu, hand extended in greeting.

“Nice to finally meet you, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! idk why im so nervous about like my actual writing suddenly but i hope u enjoyed!!  
> the fact that this only has 1 chapter left..... im so sad.. so sad. writing this fic makes me so happy i love them


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira watches him, too—he watches Akechi adjust his sleeves, brush back his hair, finish what’s left of his cake. Never could he have grown so fond of these mannerisms over text. He thinks maybe, Akechi disappearing was fate, divine intervention, because otherwise how long would it have taken for Akira to come see him?

As a wide-eyed Goro Akechi shakes his hand, Akira throws his head back and laughs. “That one was good, wasn’t it? I thought of it on the way here,” he says, taking another deep breath and running a hand through his windblown hair. “I’d dreamt up so many different things to say to you when we met, but man, that one has them all beat!”

Akechi straightens and looks away. If Akira didn’t know any better, he’d say he was blushing. “It was great, Akira,” he replies with a small smile. “You didn’t even give me a chance to get my own one-liner in.”

Akira nods. “I knew yours would be better, so I had to beat you to it.” 

“I hadn't thought of one,” Akechi says, “if I’m being honest.” 

“Too busy ignoring me?” he jokes, and he hadn’t meant it as an accusation at all, but Akechi winces and—if the shoe fits, he supposes. Still, he follows it up with, “I’m kidding, don’t worry about it,” and the hopeful look on the other boy’s face is enough to make him glad he said it.

A moment of awkward silence passes, and Akira uses it to give Akechi a once-over, biting back a flirty remark because  _ Damn it, I’m supposed to be at least a little mad. _ But the softness in his eyes, the tinge of red in his cheeks, they don’t go unnoticed.

A few more seconds pass, and finally, Akira figures he needs to jumpstart the conversation, so he takes a breath and begins with, “I’m sorry.”

Akechi says it at the same time, and the two pause, staring at each other. He holds up his hands and says, “I’ll go first, if that’s okay,” and Akira finds it adorable, but doesn’t let himself comment on it.

“We should probably have this conversation somewhere else,” Akira suggests, and he resists the urge to take Akechi’s hand, beginning to walk away. “I know a place.” Wordlessly, he leads, and Akechi follows.

“Where are we going?” he asks, though it doesn’t seem like it matters to him all that much.

“It’s a surprise,” Akira replies, and he knows that if the others are spying on them they’ll surely make fun of him for going back to the same café. He realizes, then, that the walk is a little long, and he tells Akechi, “It’s a few minutes away. You can go on.”

Akechi nods, runs a hand through his hair, and Akira refuses to acknowledge how pretty he looks. After a minute, he says, “I’d like to apologize for ignoring you these past couple weeks. I thought I was doing what was best, but I shouldn’t have taken the decision from you.”

“You talk like you text,” Akira blurts. Akechi pauses, looking amused. “And I forgive you. I’m not going to lie and say it didn’t hurt, but I get where you’re coming from.”

“I’m assuming you know by now who my father is,” he continues with a frown. “It’s no excuse, but after I found out what he did to you...” He shrugs. “I felt guilty that he ruined your life, but he keeps mine going. Granted, I don’t think he likes me all that much,” at this, he lets out a humorless laugh, and Akira feels a twinge of worry, “but still. That’s what I was thinking when I stopped talking to you. I know it’s dumb.”

Akira shrugs, too. “It is dumb, but it’s alright, really. I probably would have done something similar,” he says, smiling softly. “But I want you to know that I don’t care that Shido’s your dad. That whole situation really doesn’t matter to me, I promise.”

“But he ruined your life,” Akechi says, and Akira shakes his head.

“How good would it really have been if I went to the States on a scholarship like I was supposed to?” he says, openly, honestly. “It’s nice to imagine, but it’s nicer to look around at my life now and think, I’d be nothing without the people I met, I’d be nothing if I hadn’t ended up here.”

Akechi stares at him. Akira wishes he could tell what he was thinking. “It amazes me how you can make such a complex thing sound so simple.”

“It’s not as complex as you think it is,” Akira admits. “If that whole thing hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be here. But I like it here, plain and simple.”

“I suppose you’re right.” 

He turns, looks him in the eye. “Don’t you agree?”

Akechi holds his gaze, something unspoken in his expression. “You’re right,” he says. “I do.”

They walk in silence for a little while. This is a route he’s taken many times, but it’s different with Akechi by his side. Eventually, Akira says, “I’d like to apologize too.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know,” he chuckles. “Being mad? Not reaching out to you earlier? Hiding the assault thing from you?”

“The assault thing is none of my business,” Akechi says matter-of-factly, “and what I told Ann is the absolute truth. Even if it had been your fault, it was years ago, and it doesn’t matter to me, not even remotely. You have nothing to apologize for, Akira.”

Akira looks away to hide the fact that he’s blushing. 

Akechi places a hand on his shoulder, and he turns to look him in the eye. “And thank you for coming to see me.”

“It’s…” Akira falters, flustered. “It’s no big deal, man. Thanks for hearing me out.”

“I’m the one who needed to be heard,” Akechi says. “So I should thank you twice over.”

Akira comes to a stop in front of the café, thinks about how hours earlier, he had been sitting there freaking out at the thought of confrontation. “Welcome to my favorite place.” 

Akechi snorts.

“What,” Akira says, “you hate it already? I come here, like, every week.”

“No, that’s the thing.” Akechi shakes his head, hiding a smile behind a gloved hand. “So do I.”

He snaps his jaw shut to keep it from dropping.

Akechi holds the door open like the gentleman he is, and Akira brushes past him as they enter. He notices that Akechi’s wearing the jacket from the picture he’d texted him and grins. 

Akechi asks, “How did we frequent the same establishment and never run into each other?”

They choose drinks and order. Akira fiddles with the sugar packets and says coolly, “Maybe we did without noticing.”

“I think I’d notice you,” Akechi replies softly, and Akira looks up from the sugar packet tower he’s making, meeting his eyes. 

He feels his heart skip a beat. He covers it up with an eyeroll. “Would you, or would you be too caught up in your classical music and philosophy and Tarantino movies?”

“You’re right,” he counters, not missing a beat. “You wouldn’t notice me either, what with your anime and loud music and huge group of friends.”

“Hey,” Akira laughs. “That group of friends helped me muster up the confidence to come find you today.”

“You’re lucky to have them.” Akechi makes a face. “I was left with Niijima.”

“Did she talk to you in class?” Akira asks, taken aback.

“She texted me,” he answers, and Akira blanches. Makoto never texts in class. “I know! I didn’t think she had it in her!”

“They’re awful,” Akira says, seconds away from a facepalm. “Actually,  _ that’s _ what I should apologize for. I’m sorry Ann is so intense. Now that things are okay between you and me, I can knock some sense into her properly.”

Akechi laughs, a real one this time, and Akira feels it tug at his heartstrings. He’d loved hearing him laugh over the phone, but it was different in person, to see his eyes light up and his shoulders shake and his smile widen. He leans forward and rests his chin on his hand, surely looking to all the world like a lovestruck Disney princess watching her prince from the window. 

He doesn’t even care.

“Please don’t,” Akechi says, after a second. “She was only doing what she felt was best.”

“Intention doesn’t change the consequence,” he replies immediately, parroting what Makoto has to remind him time and time again. 

Akechi quirks an eyebrow. “That’s the second time I’ve heard that today.”

“Makoto Niijima does not miss,” Akira says with a solemn nod. 

“No, she doesn’t,” he replies, and he reaches back, rubbing his shoulder. “Pretty sure I have a bruise from how hard she kicked my chair during lecture.”

The waitress returns, and when she makes eye contact with Akira, she seems to realize that he’s already been here today with someone else. If she suspects him of cheating on either Akechi or Ann, she doesn’t make it obvious. They receive their drinks: Akira, having already consumed a large hot chocolate, opts for a pumpkin spice latte, and Akechi gets a café au lait. They’re also given their food: a croissant for Akira, who’d grown envious of Ann’s croissant earlier, and a slice of strawberry cake for Akechi. 

“I thought you liked it black,” Akira mentions, gesturing at the definitely-not-black coffee, recalling the hour-long conversation they’d had about drinks. He’s suddenly reminded of the notes he kept about all of his favorite things, and self-consciously, as if he could be discovered at any moment, he pockets his phone.

“Ah.” Akechi smiles and ducks his head, taking a sip. “That was a lie. I can’t take it black. You just seemed like the type who would think I was cooler for it,” and at that, Akira laughs  _ loudly _ , doubling over.

He feigns wiping a tear. “You heard me say my favorite drink was Monster Energy and decided that I was the snooty black coffee type?”

“Sorry for wanting to impress you,” Akechi shoots back, but he’s laughing, too.

There’s something about seeing Akechi sitting in front of him in his favorite café with cake and coffee that distracts Akira from the conversation at hand far too easily. Akira watches him reach down and take a careful bite of the cake, analyzing its flavor. “I’ve never tried the cake here,” he realizes, thinking aloud.

“You haven’t?” Akechi gives him a puzzled stare. “It’s phenomenal,” he says, placing the fork on the plate and pushing it towards him. 

Akira takes a piece and tries it, feeling Akechi’s eyes on him as he chews. He’s never much liked strawberries, but he thinks maybe now he does. He tells him, “You’re right,” and reaches forward, taking another bite. 

He almost expects Akechi to tell him off and take his cake back, but instead the other boy lights up, smiling brightly. “I knew you’d like it,” he says, and Akira thinks,  _ I do. _

“Here,” Akira says, because he has to return the favor. He pushes the croissant across the table. 

Akechi shakes his head, but he still takes it, gently pulling a piece off and taking a bite. His hands are soft and well-cared for. Akira mentally puts it in his list of things he likes about him. The croissant probably just tastes like any other croissant, but he says, “It’s good.”

He nods and wonders if Akechi always orders the same thing. He almost asks, but something tells him he’d much rather find out over time.

“How was class?” Akira asks, taking another piece of his cake. “What have you been up to these past two weeks, then?”

“Not much.” Akechi shrugs. “It’s boring without you texting me all the time.”

“Really, Ace Detective?” he asks, and upon hearing the nickname, Akechi laughs. “I was bored, too,” he admits afterwards with a sheepish smile. “I missed watching movies with you and stuff.”

“I’d have thought your friends would still have kept you distracted,” he murmurs in reply.

“And I’d have thought your job would still have kept you distracted,” Akira counters. 

“Touché.” Akechi smiles, an expression Akira still isn’t used to seeing past the two pictures he’d gotten. On camera, Akechi’s smile is borderline flashy, which always prompts Akira’s modeling comments, but in person, it's like he's sharing a secret, one that Akira plans on keeping for the rest of his life.

“What can I say?” Akira takes a drink of his coffee and offers Akechi a smile of his own in return. It was worse than his camera smile, probably. “I have a way with words.”

The other boy shakes his head, sips his own drink, and settles into silence, though Akira can feel his eyes on him. Akira watches him, too—he watches Akechi adjust his sleeves, brush back his hair, finish what’s left of his cake. Never could he have grown so fond of these mannerisms over text. He thinks maybe, Akechi disappearing was fate, divine intervention, because otherwise how long would it have taken for Akira to come see him?

Akechi says, “This isn’t how I thought our first meeting would go,” his voice soft.

“Really?” Akira smirks. “Personally, this is exactly what I imagined.”

“I mean, the grand gesture, you coming to see me,  _ that _ was certainly plausible,” he replies with a small smile. “I suppose I just didn’t foresee the drama.”

“Oh, I was definitely planning on a grand gesture.”

Akechi raises an eyebrow, leaning forward. “Were you, now?”

“Yeah,” Akira says, and he decides to throw in a bit of truth, disguising it as a joke. “I was going to bring you flowers.” He chuckles as he recalls his secret plan to track Akechi down and bring him his favorite food, taking him out for a romantic stroll afterwards. 

“I was going to bring  _ you _ flowers,” Akechi almost whines, “but I thought you would have laughed at them!”

“Don’t get me wrong, I would have,” Akira replies with a grin. The thought of Akechi approaching him with a bouquet of flowers makes his heart flutter, but he covers it up with a teasing tone. “But you wouldn’t have laughed if I brought them to you.”

Akechi looks offended and says, “No, I wouldn’t have. I would have loved them.”

“You’re too easy, Goro Akechi.” Akira winks, and Akechi doesn’t turn away to hide his blush in time. Akira feels a rush of  _ something, _ something between joy and fondness and excitement, and he laughs. “If someone had told me in the middle of August that I’d end up on a date with the robotic wrong-number text I made fun of, I would never have believed them.”

“If someone had told me in the middle of August that I’d end up on a date with the impolite wrong number that I texted, I wouldn’t have believed them, either,” Akechi replies, and it had been one thing for Akira to casually call this a date, but to hear Akechi say it excites him. It seems to take the other boy by surprise, too, and he repeats, “A date.”

“Oh, this is a date?” Akira teases.

Akechi blinks, and when he speaks, his voice sounds like it does over the phone when Akira’s just proposed a ridiculous movie theory. “You called it a date first?”

Akira tilts his head. “Did I?” 

He frowns and says, “You’re insufferable.”

“And you love it,” he replies immediately.

Instead of laughing or replying with another insult like normal, Akechi shakes his head, settling into an even smile. “Yeah,” he says. “I do.”

It’s Akira’s turn to look away, but Akechi’s picked up on how flustered he is. “And you called me easy,” he says, rolling his eyes. 

Akira looks up at him when he goes silent and watches his gaze shift to the window, staring somewhere past Akira’s head. 

“I don’t suppose,” he says slowly, “that those six just happen to be random strangers?”

Akira swivels around to see his group of friends sitting on the same bench, though this time Ann is draped dramatically on Ryuji’s lap and Makoto is sitting precariously on the bench’s arm. They’re still arguing—when are they not—but Futaba is the one to catch his eye this time and she jumps up from her seat, pointing at them and laughing. “They always told me they’d crash our first date,” Akira says, “but I really didn’t think they meant it.”

“I think you underestimate them often,” Akechi replies, and he stands. “But I’ve always wanted to meet them.”

Akira frowns and tells him, “Don’t  _ encourage _ them! You’re letting them barge into our business again.” But he stands alongside Akechi anyway, and out the window, he can see Ann excitedly beckoning them over. “I guess now is your chance to meet Yusuke,” he says with a chuckle, and Akechi laughs.

As they pay for their food and leave, Akira slings an arm over Akechi’s shoulders, though he tries  _ not _ to acknowledge the fact that the other boy is inches taller. He stands on his tiptoes a little. “I could crouch down,” Akechi says, and Akira kicks him.

The group seems to have shifted conversations into  _ another _ argument, and Akira wonders how they could have started a fight in the two minutes since calling them over, but decides not to dwell on it. Despite coming all the way here to crash their night, they seem to barely notice the two when they approach, yelling in heated tones about some obscure topic.

Yusuke, of course, is the first to notice. He stands, gently pushing Futaba off of his legs, and says, “Hello, Akechi.”

Akira groans, and Akechi laughs. “Where’s the ‘hello, Akira’?” he complains, fake-pouting.

“We’ve already said hello today,” Yusuke replies plainly, and Akira shakes his head.

“Ace Detective!” Futaba squeals, jumping up from her spot. In seconds, the group hounds him, rattling off introductions.

Ann punches him in the shoulder.

Whether or not she had actually hit him hard, Akechi does a good job of making her feel good about it, for he staggers back, making a face. “What was that for?”

“For ghosting me,” Akira raises an eyebrow and Ann quickly adds, “and Akira, you jerk!”

“You do deserve that,” Yusuke says, nodding sagely.

Futaba adds, “We were going to dox you.”

“ _ She _ was going to dox you,” Akira corrects pointedly, and Akechi laughs.

He holds up his hands in defense, nodding. “I know, it was cowardly of me to disappear on you guys. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I’ve apologized to Akira,” he side-eyes Akira nervously, who gives him an encouraging look, “and we’ve discussed it at length, and I think it’s okay now.”

The six look at each other, analyzing the apology.

“If Akira says it’s okay,” Haru says brightly, “then it’s fine!”

And just like that, they’re back to normal, launching into new conversations. It always astounds Akira how quickly his friends are willing to forget about things and move on, but he supposes this time it’s serving him well.

“It’s nice to put your names and voices to faces,” Akechi says after a moment, looking around at everyone.

“It’s nice to know you aren’t secretly some creepy old catfish,” Ryuji responds calmly, clapping Akechi on the shoulder, and Akira snorts.

“You kind of did catfish me,” he mutters to Akechi.

He raises his eyebrows, turns to Akira. “How so?”

“Prettier in person,” he finishes, and as Akechi breaks out into a smile, they turn back to the group.

It makes Akira happy to see how well Akechi fits in with the others—aside from the occasional dig from Makoto, the seven seem to get along perfectly. Ann is already leaning on his shoulder, having bonded with him over his designer trench coat, though they’ve slipped into a fast-paced discussion with Futaba, Yusuke, and Ryuji about anime. Makoto and Haru cut in once in a while with well-timed judgemental comments. 

Akira simply sits back and watches it all with a huge smile on his face. Never would he have thought his life would turn out like this.

The others grow quiet, and Ann gives Akira a pointed look. “We should,” she starts, shifting away from Akechi, tugging Yusuke and Ryuji back with her, “leave them alone.”

Yusuke looks puzzled for a second, but Akira catches Futaba stomping on his foot. He watches in amusement as the two lock eyes and have a wordless conversation until Yusuke finally gives in and says—”Ah. Yes. I must go paint.”

Haru giggles. “We’ll be going now,” she adds lightly, hooking her arm through Makoto’s. “See you later, Akira!”

And just as quickly as they had hounded Akechi, Akira’s group of friends scurried off, leaving the two alone once again.

“I told you they were a lot to handle,” Akira says, turning to Akechi. “But I’m glad you guys get along.”

Akechi watches them go with a wistful expression and says, “I’m glad, too.”

“But I feel like they could have waited a day or two,” he mutters, and Akechi laughs. Casually, he tries Akira’s move from earlier, putting his arm around him as they walk the other direction.

“I don’t mind at all,” he says cheerfully. “Which way is your dorm? It’s getting late, I’ll walk you.”

Akira doesn’t bother to check his watch, glancing up at the sky—the sun had just set. “I live in the one by the big gym,” he tells him quietly, and Akechi nods. “Do we have to go?”

Akechi smiles. “We’ll take the long way.”

And they do—they stroll the streets of campus, never able to halt their conversation. Akira had thought the streets were so familiar to him, so boring, but they were full of excitement and possibility now that he had someone new to traverse them with. They talked about their classes, their dreams and aspirations, their high school lives and future plans. They repeat things they’d said to each other over text, over the phone, but this time Akira was watching him with full focus, not wanting to miss a detail of how they said it to each other in real life. Talking to Akechi in person is exactly what he had imagined, but at the same time, it’s nothing like he’d imagined at all.

“We’re here,” Akira realizes out loud, trying not to sound too sad as they walk past the gym and towards his dorm building.

“This isn’t too far from mine, now that I think about it,” Akechi says, and at this point, Akira isn’t surprised.

Until today, he hadn’t even known that Akechi went to the same university as him. He knew they were in the same area code, of course, and he’d had his suspicions considering the things they talked about, but he hadn’t truly been sure until Ann had told him so bluntly hours before. He thinks maybe, maybe if he had done some more digging, asked around, Googled his name, maybe they’d have met much earlier.

But looking at Goro Akechi at this exact second, his figure illuminated by the moon, looking at his soft smile and bright eyes, he thinks he certainly wouldn’t have it any other way. No other sequence of events could have led up to this one. 

Akechi nudges him. “What are you thinking about, Akira?”

“How we ended up here,” he replies, and Akechi smiles.

“It’s an odd thing, isn’t it?” Akechi says, sounding rather distant. “Fate.”

“That’s very dramatic of you,” Akira teases, but when haven’t they been dramatic?

He chuckles. “I know.” And then, to Akira’s surprise, he takes his hand and says, “Same thing tomorrow?”

They stare at each other, then. The two of them take each other in, still, surely, in slight disbelief that they’re together at that very moment. 

Akira wants to do so many things with him. He wants to take him to the movie theater, to the park, to his favorite club, his favorite restaurant, his favorite art museum. He wants to invite him into the dorm and watch videos together in his bed. He wants to take him running, to invite him to their group outings, to visit him at the police station with coffee and cake. There’s an endless amount of plans laid out in Akira’s head, but instead of feeling anxious about it, like he needs to get them all done, he’s filled with a gentle reassurance that he has  _ time. _

They’ve met. They’re  _ together _ , and that’s what matters. As for everything else, they have all the time in the world to decide what to do and when.

When Akira looks at Akechi, he not only sees all of the things he’s learned, but all of the things about him that he doesn’t know yet.

He can’t wait to learn them.

“It’s a date,” Akira finally replies, and Akechi sighs happily. “I’ll pick you up from class again, if that’s alright.”

“I’d love nothing more,” Akechi says, and slowly, the two part. 

Akira watches him go, knowing he won’t have to wonder when he’ll see him again.

**(21:48)**

**ace detective akechi <3** : Thank you for today.

**_(21:49)_ **

**_Akira Kurusu <3_ ** _ : see you tomorrow :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a JOURNEY!!! here we are!! i hope u guys like it, for basically my first real fanfic ever ive been so happy to see all of the nice comments and kudos and such. writing this was so much FUN and its so cool to see everyones responses!! 
> 
> \+ im probs going to write a shuake devilman crybaby au and a makoto/haru portrait of a lady on fire au so ummmm stay tuned?????
> 
> ps. if u didnt like the ending morgana stole my laptop and wrote it actually. lol. but seriously eeee thank u for reading thank u for all the sweet comments thank u i am so <33!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !!
> 
> find me on  [ twt ](http://twitter.com/chilletid) \+  [ tumblr ](http://sucrosegf.tumblr.com) ! <3


End file.
